The Lorax: Right?
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: This is a story idea I've had for a while now. I know it's not the most original or anything, but I liked it. And I know that most people are not fans of a Once-lerxOC fanfiction. To be honest, I HATE those stories. But I contradicted myself by writing this. Sorry if you hate this stuff. Catherine is my OC. I own nothing else. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Once-ler had been having very little luck selling his Thneed. He tried and tried, but everyone just laughed at him. All of that negativity started to bring the young man down. He returned to his campsite in the Truffula forest, again with his original Thneed wrapped around his neck. He was very sullen after being booed at again.

"Hey there, Beanpole! Ohhhh... I see you still haven't sold your Thneed," the Lorax walked to the tall human when he saw him bring Melvin back to the house. He also noticed that the Once-ler looked much more sad than he usually was.

"You okay, kid?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine, Meatloaf," the Once-ler gave the guardian a small smile.

"You don't look or sound fine. What'd they do to ya this time?"

"Wha-? Nothing! Those _people _didn't do anything. It was just me again, I guess," the human rubbed the back of his neck as he mumbled the last sentence.

"It ain't your fault, Beanpole. Those people will warm up to you and your... 'invention' eventually. I know it," the Lorax tried to lift the Once-ler's spirits, even though he wasn't too keen on the whole Thneed business. He secretly was glad that the lanky human's Thneed hadn't caught on yet because that meant that the Truffula trees would be in danger again.

The Once-ler actually gave the orange guardian a big smile after hearing that. He even chuckled, and seemed to stand up taller than before.

"Yeah... You're right, Mustache. I'm just gonna have to keep trying. Thanks," the young man walked briskly back into his home in the forest.

The Lorax sighed and made his way through the forest again. He saw Pipsqueak sitting with a little Swomee Swan offspring. He seemed to be enoying pressing down on its beak, then watching as its head bobbed back and forth and up and down.

"Hey, Pip," the Lorax called. The young Bar-ba-loot perked up his head and ran over to the Guardian of the Forest.

"I can talk to ya, right?"

Pipsqueak nodded his head and smiled.

"Well," The Lorax sat down on the grass in front of the Swomee Swan, "The Once-ler over there has been... kinda annoying lately, right?"

Pipsqueak just looked at the Lorax with the same smile on his face.

"You know, he's been too happy, then too sad."

Now he received a blank look from the tiny Bar-ba-loot. The Lorax sighed.

"You get what I'm saying, right?" the guardian looked at the Swomee Swan-ling. It squawked.

"Thank you! I was thinking... the last thing we really need around here is another human. But maybe giving him some company would make him less... bothersome."

For the first time, both Pipsqueak and the Swan understood what The Lorax was getting at. Pipsqueak nodded his head and made noises in agreement. The Swomee Swan clapped his wings together and quacked.

"Who can we get?" the Lorax frrowed his yellow eyebrows together in thought. Pipsqueak rested his paws on the Lorax's arm.

"Not now, Pip. I gotta get thinkin' here!"

The Bar-ba-loot made a squeaking noise and shook the guardian's arm again to get his attention.

"I said not now!"

Now Pipsqueak became frustrated. He roughly shoved himself into the Lorax, which sent the orange guardian toppling over on his side.

"Wh-What was that for?! What do you wanna tell me, Pip?" the Lorax was annoyed. Pipsqueak pointed to somewhere in the distance. The Lorax had to turn himself around to see what Pip was pointing at.

In the far distance, there was something moving. It seemed to be a person. This being was too far away to see the Once-ler's house or the Lorax and his animal crew.

"Ooh, good eye, Pip!" The Lorax jumped up and began running towards the creature. Pipsqueak followed him, leaving the young Swomee Swan alone. The thing quacked again.

"Hey! Excuse me!" The Lorax called out to see if the person would stop walking and hear him instead. It didn't show any signs of acknowledging the guardian. Pipsqueak immitated the Lorax and squeaked loudly.

"Geez... Come on, Pip! Did this guy have to be so far away?" The Guardian of the Forest said brethlessly. He was getting tired from running. Pipsqueak noticed that and decided to move ahead of him.

The young Bar-ba-loot got on all fours and started sprinting toward the continually moving figure. He soon caught up to it and squeaked, getting the human's attention. The being turned around at the sound of the noise and gasped. It turned out to be a girl.

She cried out in fear of Pipsqueak and started jogging away from him. The young Bar-ba-loot face-palmed himself and sighed. He repeatedly squeaked to try and tell her that he wasn't gonna hurt her. He thought that was ridiculous considering his size.

Finally, The Lorax caught up with Pipsqueak. The Bar-ba-loot pointed at the human running away from them and decribed what happened in his own language.

"Seriously? Hey, wait up!" The Lorax, having gotten a new wind, ran as fast as he could. The girl looked behind her at the sound of something talking English. She squealed and kept running, but was tripped by a rock sticking out of the path. The girl fell to the grassy ground next to the path, and still tried crawling away from the Lorax and Pipsqueak.

"Please, leave me alone! Don't hurt me," the girl whined and curled in on herself, foming a ball with her body. Now the Lorax was approaching the human. He stood in front of her soon, huffing and puffing.

"Pip... We got her..."

Pipsqueak, also out of breath, wobbled over to the Lorax and fell on his face.

The girl covered her face in her hands.

"Hey there," The Lorax said sweetly to the girl once he was breathing nrmally again. He smiled through his moustache. The girl slowly looked up from her hands. She gasped again and pulled her body away from the Lorax.

"Easy there. We're not gonna hurt ya. I just wanted to speak to you.

"Y-You... _talk,_" the girl couldn't stop staring at the creature by her feet. It was really cute in a way, but the fact that it was speaking to her creeped her out.

"Let me introduce myself. I am The Lorax. And I speak for the trees. I can also be considered the guardian of the forest. This, here, is Pipsqueak. He's a Bar-ba-loot."

Pipsqueak made a burbling noise to inrtoduce himself. The girl didn't look any less petrified.

"What's your name?" the Lorax asked the human. She glanced nervously from the guardian to teh Bar-ba-loot before answering.

"Catherine," she said in a quiet voice. The Lorax smield at her again.

"Nice to meet you, Catherine. Umm, sorry for scaring you before."

"It's fine."

This was the first time the Lorax actually saw what she looked like. This female was shorter than the Once-ler, but she was a normal height. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She had a few bangs that hung down in front of her face. She also had black-rimmed glasses. And she was wearing light green shorts with a pink shirt.

"Uh, now the _reason _Pip and I kinda scared you was basically because we need to ask you something. It's kind of a favor from me," The Lorax gestured to himself when he said the last sentence. Catherine just looked at him.

"Umm, sure. But I don't know how much I can do for you."

"Trust me, you can do plenty if you agree."

The Lorax opened his mouth to finish speaking when he saw Catherine's knee. It was scraped up.

"Hey, what happened to your knee?" the guardian pointed to the girl's cut up knee. Catherine unfolded her legs and laid them out in front of her.

"Oh... Probably from when I fell. I'll be okay."

"I don't want ya to get infected or anything. You should come with me. I know a frie- Uh, a guy that can help you with that," the Lorax thought that this was the perfect opportunity for him to introduce Catherine to the Once-ler.

"No, I don't think I-"

"Really, it's no problem. Just follow Pip and I."

The Lorax smiled at Catherine and started walking down the path him and Pipsqueak followed her on. Caherine was hesitant to stand, but she eventually did. It hurt while she was walking because of the cut, but she didn't telll the Lorax that.

"So," The Lorax started as he walked with Catherine next to him, "What made you find the forest today?"

"Oh, um... my dad told me about it a while ago. And I asked him if I could take a walk today. He said it was fine. And I just walked through this place after leaving town. These trees are really pretty."

"Yeah. They're called Truffulas."

"Hm, that's a weird name."

They were quiet for a couple seconds. Catherine looked down at Pipsqueak, who was on the other side of The Lorax.

"Umm, who's this friend of yours exactly?" Catherine asked.

"Acquaintence. He's sorta the reason for the favor."

"Really? Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, he's been feeling kind of on and off lately. He has this thing called the Thneed that he invented, and no one seems to want to buy it. It's gotten him down. And he's too far from his home to go back, so he lives in the center o' this forest. I was thinkin'... that maybe if he had some company, he'd be better off. And, you're sorta that company."

Catherine took some time to take that in.

"Uh, sure. That sounds alright with me. But I _do _have to go home at night. You know that, right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah. Sure, I know that. Just during the day. To keep him company."

"Yeah," Catherine grinned. She hoped he was at least nice.

They continued walking down the winding path through the Truffula forest. Catherine stepped awkwardly and let out a yelp because it hurt her scraped up knee.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just took a weird step. I'll be more careful."

"Okay. Geez, it's like I can't keep my eyes offa ya or you'll hurt yourself badly."

Catherine smiled at that.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Pipsqueak suddenly said. He jumped up and down and pointed ahead of them. There was Once-ler's house, and Melvin was busy chewing on blades of grass outside.

"That's where he lives," the Lorax also pointed at the house. Catherine stared at it. She was limping after all of the walking she did with her injured knee.

They reached the front door of Once-ler's house.

"Hold on," the guardian told Catherine. She stood where she was, at the porch of the front door. The door read:

'The Once-ler'

She wondered what that meant.

Meanwhile, the Lorax climbed through the open window to Once-ler's house and landed on the floor inside.

"Hey, Beanpole!" The Lorax called. The Once-ler was seated in front of his easel.

"What is it, Mustache?" the tall human said in a montone.

"The-There's someone out there I want you to meet," the Lorax said happily. The Once-ler just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?"

"Just come! She's hurt."

That was enough to get the Once-ler slowly out of his seat. He sort of moped to the front door and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw a girl, slightly younger than he was standing at the entrance.

"Umm... Hi," the young man said. He straighted his fedora hat and cleared his throat. Catherine just looked up at him, studying him.

"Hey," she said in a shy way. The Lorax was beaming at them for unknown reasons.

"Uh, Beanpole... this is Catherine. And Catherine, this is Be- the Once-ler," the orange guardian had to refrian from calling the Once-ler by his nickname.

"Um, nice to meet you. May I speak with you for one second, Meatloaf?" the tall, skinny human grabbed the Lorax by the back of his neck and lifted him in the air. He then closed the front door, leaving Catherine outside. She looked at Pipsqueak, who was on the ground next to her.

"Do you think he's nice?" Catherine experimentally asked the Bar-ba-loot. He just giggled. Catherine sighed. She sat down ad leaned on the side of the house, just to relieve the pressure on her knee. By now, it was just really red, and the tiny scrapes she had were now dried up blood. But it still hurt.

Bac inside, the Once-ler plopped a struggling Lorax on the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" the Lorax brushed himself off and stood up, "What's the matter?"

"Why... did you bring that girl here?" the Once-ler said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you needed some company. And plus, she's hurt!"

"Oh right," now the skinny young man felt guilty, "What happened to her?"

"She's got a cut on her knee. I thought you would have a bandage for her or somethin'."

"Yeah... Yeah, I have one."

The Lorax saw that now the Once-ler felt bad for not being polite to Catherine.

"You should, uh, get her in here," the Lorax grinned.

"Right!"

The Once-ler opened the door again, but didn't see the girl there. He looked left and right, but didn't see her. Then he heard Pipsqueak speaking Bar-ba-loot and giggling.

The tall human walked around the corner of his house to see Pipsqueak doing spins and various tricks for Catherine. Each one made her smile slightly. The Once-ler cleared his throat. Catherine shot her head up to look at him. The older of the two was leaning on the side of his home, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Um, you can come inside if you want. I have some bandages for your knee."

"Okay. Thanks," Catherine used the wall for support as she stood up. She followed the Once-ler inside. Catherine looked curiously around the Once-ler's home. It looked very cozy.

"Here you go," the Once-ler handed Catherine a box of band-aids.

"Oh, thank you."

Catherine took the box and walked over to an empty chair she saw. She sat down and took a band-aid out of the box. The Once-ler walked over to his bed, in which The Lorax now stood on.

"What do ya think?" the Lorax, very proud of himself, wagged his eyebrows at the Once-ler.

"She's, uh... nice," the young man looked over at Catherine. She finsihed putting the band-aid on her knee and was now testing its movement by bending it back and forth.

"Yeah, well, she's gonna be your new friend cuz I don't want you sulking your butt off around here anymore."

"Wha-? I'm not _sulking_. I just have been having some work frustration lately."

"Well, it needs to stop. And I think Catherine should help you with that. She's only gonna be here during the day, so you won't have to worry about her that m-"

"Thanks for the band-aid," Catherine suddenly spoke, "I'm gonna go outside."

The girl jogged out of Once-ler's home.

"As I was saying... You won't have to worry about her that much. Come on, Beanpole. She's a nice kid. You're gonna have to at least tolerate her."

"Yeah, I know, Meatloaf. Thanks for caring about me enough to do this."

The Lorax couldn't tell if the Once-ler was being sincere or sarcastic. Still, he didn't ask and hoped he was being truthful.

"Well, I'm gonna let you two get acquianted with each other the rest of the day," the Lorax hopped down from Once-ler's bed. The Once-ler followed him to the door and opened it for him.

"Thanks," the guardian said.

"No problem," the Once-ler said. And instead of just ending with that, he had to let his emotions overcome his manners.

"I'm never gonna like her like you want me to, Mustache!" the young man yelled after the Lorax.

The Lorax heard him and slowed his walk down, but still continued up the hill he was traveling on. The Guardan of the Forest really hoped he didn't mean that.

The Lorax wasn't the only one who heard that. Catherine was sitting on the same side of the house with Pipsqueak, and she heard Once-ler yell that to the tiny guardian. She sighed to herself and saddness immediately came over her.

Pipsqueak even lost his cute smile and frowned along with Catherine.

~The End~


	2. Chapter 2

The Once-ler went back inside his home slightly peeved about the whole Catherine business. He didn't _want _a friend. So, why did the Lorax give him one? To cool himself down, the tall human sat back down at his easel and continued sketching random works of art.

Catherine was still outside. She was quiet, and only looked at Pipsqueak, who was rubbing his paw on her arm consolingly. She felt really alone after hearing what the Once-ler said to The Lorax. Catherine was afraid to go back inside and talk to him, as well.

Then something started to buzz in Catherine's pocket. It was her cell phone. She picked it up. It was her dad asking where she was. She thought of a lie, like on her way back to the town she came across one of her friends. She explained that she was at her house, and asked if she could stay there until sundown. Her dad reluctantly agreed, thinking she was okay. Catherine hung up afterwards.

The skinny female stood up, figuring it would be good for her knee if she kept moving it. Pipsqueak eagerly followed her.

"Where do you think The Lorax went?" Catherine asked the Bar-ba-loot. Pipsqueak shrugged his shoulders.

Then, the little Bar-ba-loot began to run up a hill. Catherine, being curious, followed him up that hill.

"Hey, where're you going?" Catherine had to take long strides to catch up to Pipsqueak. When they reached the top of the hill, Pipsqueak gestured to a bunch of other Bar-ba-loots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish. Catherine was never a big animal person, so she was very freaked out by them.

"Yoohoo!" Pipsqueak waved his hand to get the attention of the animals of the forest. Three Humming Fish made their way over to Pip and Catherine. Lou came over with some of Pipsqueak's Bar-ba-loot relatives. And a mom and dad Swomee Swan waddled towards them with their son. They all looked at Catherine curiously, like they had when they first saw the Once-ler.

"Hi," Catherine said nervously, not too happy with being crowded by a bunch of animals. Suddenly, those three fish that she saw out of water began to sing. Well, it wasn't really singing. It was more like humming. She looked at them with wonder in her eyes.

"Wow," she said, letting a smile being to grow on her lips. Pretty soon, all of the animals joined in in singing a 'welcome' song to Catherine. She sat down at a flat part of the hill, watching the display before her.

The Once-ler heard the singing and wondered what the animals were so happy about. Fortunately for him, the hill this was occuring on was right outside the open window he had his easel near. He looked up from his drawing and saw Catherine near the animals. They seemed to be enjoying her presence. The Once-ler completely stopped his doodling to watch what was happening.

At one point, Pipsqueak and another Bar-ba-loot grabbed Catherine's hands and seemed to try and pull her.

"What?" she asked them.

Pipsqueak made some motions with his hands and squeaked a couplt times to illustrate what he wanted to happen.

While Catherine was oblivious to what he wanted, the Once-ler knew that gesture and began chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want," Catherine admitted. Then a bunch of Swomee Swans made summoning motiosn with their wings. The Humming Fish did the same with their fins. They seemed to be encouraging her. Now Catherine had an idea of what they wanted her to do.

"Oh, sorry guys. I really can't sing," she smiled apologetically at them. The animals didn't seem to care about that answer and kept encouraging her.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry," Catherine was again being pulled by some Bar-ba-loots.

The Once-ler was having a ball watching this.

Catherine made a squeaking noise when she felt four wet and slimy fish fins push her back. That, along with the Bar-ba-loot's pulling, forced her to stand up.

"Geez, guys! I already told you I can't do this," Catherine shook her head at Pipsqueak.

Suddenly, all of the animals made their faces incredibly cute and somehow caused all of their eyes to double in size. They were really trying to get Catherine to either sing or dance.

"Nope. Not doing it," Catherine turned around from those adorable animal faces. They just all migrated so they were in front of her instead. Catherine giggled at them and turned her back to them again. That was the first time she _really _laughed while in the forest.

Once-ler completely abandoned all of his thoughts and what he said earlier while he was watching that 'show'. He thought it was the funniest and cutest thing ever!

The animals started singing again. Catherine watched them with her eyes sparkling and her smile biggering.

"You really want me to sing?" the girl asked the animals. Every one of them nodded their heads. Catherine sighed.

"Fine. But I don't know any words to the song you guys are singing," Catherine couldn't stop smiling. The animals gave her a starting tune and she built off of that.

"La la la la! Nanana na na; doo-bop boppity bop," Catherine sounded oddly like the Once-ler when she was making up words. The creatures thoroughly enjoyed this and continued singing and dancing.

The Once-ler was looking on with his jaw dropped. He was leaning so far out of his open window that he almost fell.

"Hey!"

The Once-ler screamed in a very high-pitch and spun his body around. He was nose-to-nose with The Lorax. The reason of that was because the guardian was standing on the small ledge of the Once-ler's easel.

"Where's Catherine?" The Lorax didn't look one bit happy. He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"Huh?"

"You know, Catherine! The girl you don't think you'll ever become friends with."

"Oh, she-she's out there," the Once-ler pointed out his window. He smiled again. Catherine had stopped singing gibberish and was sitting on the top of the hill.

"Wha-? Who? Why? Whadda? Woah, woah, woah! How did the animals find her?"

"I don't know."

"She better be careful with them cuz they can get pretty rough."

"Why'd you come back, Mustache?" the Once-ler looked back at The Lorax.

"I-I uh... I went to do somethin', but apparently it didn't need anything done to it..."

The Once-ler looked very confused.

"And I came back to get Pip, but I didn't see him. And I came in here, thinking he was with you and Catherine. But I was wrong. Did you talk to her yet?" The Lorax poked the Once-ler's chest.

"Ow! Uh, umm... no," the young man said in a small voice.

"You're kidding, right? I told ya to get acquianted with her!"

"I know, I know! Sorry. I just didn't want to."

"Yeah. I heard what you said about her," The Lorax suddenly becam very sullen and serious. So did the Once-ler.

"So?"

"I really hope you didn't mean it."

"I... I'm not sure if I did."

"Alright. I'm getting her in here. And you'll _have _to talk to her," The orange guardian hopped down from the easel and onto the window ledge. He left the house and made his way up the hill.

Catherine saw him approaching and stood up to meet him at the middle of the hill. The animals, except for Pipsqueak, dispersed.

"Hi," Catherine waved to the Lorax.

"Hey. Um, just asking... Did you talk to the Once-ler while I was gone?"

Catherine looked sad now.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he said that he'd never like me. I really wanted to do this favor for you, but I don't think _he_ wants me to."

"Oh, so you heard that, too?"

"Was I not supposed to? I mean, he yelled it to the whole world!" Catherine now became upset.

"Calm down. I don't think he meant it. He was just trying to make me feel bad about bringing you here. But it didn't work. I'll bring you inside. I told him he had to talk to you. Now, whether you talk back to him is your choice."

Catherine nodded her head and walked with the Lorax back to the Once-ler's house. Once-ler pretended to be hard at work on his easel when he saw them approaching. The Lorax stopped a few feet away from the window.

"I gotta check up on some of the animals. So, I'll let you two... you know. See ya, Catherine. Nice meeting you."

"Yeah. You, too. Bye."

The Lorax went around to the front of the house and disappeared from view. Catherine was afraid to approach the Once-ler, especially after what he said earlier.

"Hi," she said quietly, hoping he heard her. He didn't, but still the Once-ler knew she was there.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked louder. The Once-ler looked up from his drawing and saw Catherine. She walked slowly towards the glass-less window.

"Oh, hi," the young man said. Catherine was soon right in front of the window seperating them.

"Um, so... your name is Once-ler, right?" she asked to make up some sort of conversation. The Once-ler nodded.

"That's a cool name. It's really different, but it's interesting, you know?"

"Yeaaah. And what's your name again?"

"Catherine."

"Right, right. So, nice to meet you," the Once-ler held out his hand to Catherine. She shook it and gave Once-ler a small smile.

"You can come inside, you know," the Once-ler grinned.

"Oh, okay," Catherine walked toward the front door on one side of the house and opened it. She stepped inside. The Once-ler was still situated at his easel.

"You can sit there if you want," the Once-ler pointed to his bed, which was closest to him. Catherine sat at the edge of it.

"Um, the Lorax told me that you invented something?" Catherine was so glad that she remembered that fact.

"Yeah. But I haven't been having so much success selling it."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault. You wanna see it?" the tall man smiled excitedly.

"Sure."

The Once-ler stood up and walked to a box he kept his Thneed in. He pulled it out, looking very proud of it. Catherine gave the thing a look.

"You like it? I call it a Thneed."

"It's cool," Catherine said.

"I know, right? Do you wanna know what it does?"

"Um, yeah."

"Just about anything and everything you want it to do! The Thneed can be used as a mop, an article of clothing, an umbrella, and hehe anything!" the Once-ler was getting too happy about this. Catherine just sat where she was and smiled, just to make the Once-ler happy.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"You really think so?" the Once-ler leaned his head so it was close to Catherine's. She moved her head back slightly and nodded.

"Mmhm. It seems really useful... and pink."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no! It's just that... well, what if guys want to buy it? I doubt they would like _pink_, you know?"

"But I like pink..."

"Okay. But I'm just trying to think of everybody. Sorry. But, yeah, it's very cool."

Catherine didn't realize how serious the Once-ler was about that Thneed. He really took in everything she said, even if it was just a joke.

"So," the Once-ler put the Thneed back in it's trunk and sat in his chair, "What do you do?"

"I'm only fifteen," Catherine said.

"I know. And I'm only seventeen. But what do you like doing? Any hobbies?"

"Um, not really. I like gardening-"

"See? That's something! Come on, you have to like more than that."

"That's really it. I like reading."

"Like, books?"

"Um, yeah," Catherine chuckled, "But I'm weird."

"Why?" Once-ler smiled at her.

"Because I don't necessarily like to _read_. I like reading out loud. Like, public speaking."

"Really? Heh, maybe you can help me sell my Thneed in town."

"No, it's okay. I'll leave that to you."

The Once-ler chuckled.

"Do you perhaps, like to sing?" Once-ler asked experimentally. He heard her singing outside, after all.

"When I'm alone or in a group, like a choir, yeah. What do you like to do?"

"I love singing. It's almost an annoying habit. And, um, I like to knit."

"You do?" Catherine chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. It's very unmanly."

"No, that's cool. My grandma sews, so that's similar."

"So, you're comparing me to your grandma. A _woman_!"

Catherine couldn't help but give the Once-ler a big smile. The Once-ler also grinned at her.

"Sorry."

"No, it was just a joke. I thought you were gonna laugh," the young man leaned back in his chair. The two of them were silent for a little bit more.

"How'd you get your name?" Catherine asked. The Once-ler chuckled.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I never asked my mom before."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering."

Catherine pressed down on the edges of her band-aid. The Once-ler was just watching her.

"Can I tell you something that I said before that I'm not so proud of saying?" the skinny male suddenly spoke. Catherine looked up at him.

"Is it about you saying that you'd never be friends with me?"

The Once-ler completely lost all of the color in his face. Then in one quick motion, only his cheeks and ears were burning red. He cleared his throat before answering Catherine.

"Umm... where did you hear that?"

"You yelled it to the Lorax before. And I kinda heard it."

"Look," the Once-ler sighed, "I didn't mean it. I was just mad at _him, _that's all. I let my anger overcome my brain. Like, you know how your brain has that filter for when you say something? My words completely skipped that phase. I'm sorry. I think you're pretty cool. So, would you be my friend?"

The girl nodded her head, not showing much of any kind of happiness towards the Once-ler.

"You can say no, if you want."

"N-No... I'll be friends with you. It's a favor."

"Cool. That's great. It's nice having a friend around here," the Once-ler took off his fedora and twirled it around on his finger.

"Yup. I mean, how would life be without one, right?"

~The End~


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine slept well that night in her own bed at her house. In a strange way, she was looking forward to but also dreading her trip back to the Once-ler's house. She knew that he meant well, but he wasn't her type of person. Catherine figured she'd get used to him.

The girl woke up the next morning at seven, ate breakfast and got dressed. She picked a long pair of jeans and a purple tank top for that day. And over it, she wore a plaid gray blouse. Her hair went up in a ponytail, yet again.

Catherine asked her mother and father this time if she could see one of her friends. They agreed. Catherine was so grateful that they were those kind of parents that weren't too strict, but they knew how to take care of business. The thinly built girl kissed her parents goodbye before leaving town.

She made her way down the path she took yesterday, but left it when she saw the Once-ler's house in view. Catherine approached the house and knocked on his door. She waited for a while, then she became impatient. The girl knocked again, still without an answer. Catherine walked around the house to see the open window covered on the inside by drapes. Catherine carefully lifted them so she could look inside. She had trouble peering through the darkness, but she saw the form of the Once-ler on his bed.

"He usually sleeps late."

Catherine shrieked and jumped nearly a foot in the air, dropping the curtain from her hands. The Lorax stood behind her, silently chuckling at her reaction. Catherine stared at him, eyes wide, while she fixed her glasses.

"Hi," she said.

"Morning, Catherine. Hey, I was wonderin'... Any names I could call ya besides that? Cuz I find it easier to give nicknames to people. For example, I call Once-ler Beanpole because... well, look at him! And Pipsqueak is Pip. You get it?"

"So... you're gonna make a name for me?"

"Would you like me to?" the Lorax smiled. Catherine thought about it. If it was as bad as _Beanpole_...

"Um, I guess Cassy is fine. My mom calls me that sometimes."

"Okay. Cassy it is, then."

They were quiet for bit more. Then Catherine asked the guardian something to end the silence.

"You said that he sleeps late?"

"Yeah. Until about eleven. I keep telling him that it's no good for him, but he doesn't listen. The only time he woke up early was when me and all of the creatures camped out in his house."

Catherine gave the Lorax a curious, lopsided grin.

"Why'd you do that?"

"There's a whole long story to go along with it. I'll tell ya some other time."

"Okay," Catherine smiled, "So, do I go home or something?"

"Nah, you can stay. But you'll have to stay outside for another two hours."

"That's fine with me."

The Lorax chuckled, "Well, then I hope you brought something to occupy yourself with."

Catherine reached into a small backpack she had and pulled out a book. She giggled after.

"Girls think of everything. Did you ever hear that?" the guardian said, grinning.

"Yeah. My mom always thinks of everything. My dad would be lost without her."

"Alright. Hehe... have fun. I'll be checking up on some of the trees and the animals. They're a little nuts in the morning."

"Okay."

Catherine and the Lorax went their seperate ways. The Lorax went up a hill, while the human girl walked down the path. She reached a riverbank eventually and looked around to make sure she wouldn't get lost when returning to Once-ler's house. Catherine sat down under the shade of a Truffula tree and laid down.

She held her book in her hands, and just stared at it. Her original plan was to read, but she was too comfortable to. Instead, the girl pulled a small box-like object out of her backpack. She attached speakers to it and pressed play. Her music player began to feed some of her favorite songs through the speakers. Catherine smiled and rested the music player next to her on the grass, while she closed her eyes and rested her hands on her stomach.

Occasionally, she hummed along to her songs, too tired to sing full words.

Catherine never actually fell asleep, but she dozed somewhat during her rest time. It was about forty-five minutes of peace, listening to her music mixed with the running water in the river stream.

Catherine finally opened her eyes and imediately covered them with her hands to block out the sunlight that had somehow gotten insanely bright. She sat up with a groan, rubbing her eyes. The girl finally opened them and looked around her. She checked a watch in her backpack. She still had time. About an hour and fifteen minutes.

Now 'Cassy' felt well-rested and lively. She opened up her book and flipped to the page her bookmark saved. All the while, her music was playing softly so she wouldn't have _too _much peace and quiet.

Catherine read her book for a good half hour. Then she got bored with it and closed it. Her last resort was turning her music up higher and resting her back against the trunk of a red-tusked Truffula tree.

_"Walking down this rocky road. Wondering where my life is leading. Rolling on to a bitter end."_

Catherine's music played. She lowered her eyelids and leaned more comfortably against the tree. She liked this song a lot.

_"Finding out along the way What it takes to keep the living. You should know How it feels, my friend."_

Catherine now felt enthralled to sing along... quietly, of course.

_"Oooooh. I want you to stay-e-ay. Oooooh. I want you to da-ha-nce._

_I'm ready for love! Oh baby, I'm ready for love. Ready for love! Oh baby, I'm ready for love."_

Catherine kept singing, almost in a whisper, while the music basically drowned her out.

After that album ended, Catherine stood up and decided to head back to Once-ler's house to see if he was finally awake. The girl slung her backpack over her shoulders and walked back on the path she came from.

Catherine didn't see anyone outside, but she hoped the Once-ler was awake. She knocked on his door like before, looking at the name plate on it.

"It's open!" a voice came from inside.

Catherine opened the door and screamed. She closed it again and leaned against the closed door.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" she angrily yelled at the Once-ler.

"What?" he said from inside.

"You don't tell someone the door's open when you're in the middle of getting dressed!"

Catherine rubbed her eyes to get the image of Once-ler in nothing but a shirt and tighty-whities out of her head. She was sure they had some sort of pattern or design on them, though.

The Once-ler refrianed from laughing at that remark. He shakily spoke to contain his laughter.

"Oh... sorry about that. I, uh, thought you were someone else."

"Yeah, sure."

"I guess that _was _a bad lie. I had a feeling it was you because you're the only person who knocks."

"So, everyone else just walks in on you like that?"

The Once-ler snorted and laughed as he slipped his vest on. He walked over to his door and opened it, not expecting Catherine to be leaning on it. She yelped before falling backwards into the Once-ler. He caught her before they both went falling to the ground. Catherine stood up on her own immediately, removing herself from the Once-ler's grip.

"Sorry," she said.

The Once-ler chuckled as he said, "It's fine. Good morning."

"Hi," Catherine brushed a loose bunch of hair away from her eyes.

"I'm dressed now, so you can come further into the place," Once-ler chuckled to himself and spun around to show her he wasn't lying. The only things missing were his boots, which Catherine could live with. She rolled her eyes.

"How do you sleep late?" she asked him, sitting herself on the chair she sat on yesterday to put her band-aid on.

"What do you mean?" the Once-ler was seated at the edge of his bed, putting his socks on.

"How do you sleep till eleven in the morning? I don't know how you do that."

"It's easy. You go to bed and don't wake up."

Catherine gave him a look that translated to 'No sh-(you get it)'. Once-ler looked at her, wondering what the silence was for, and broke into an enormous smile when he saw her face.

"I can't sleep past seven anymore."

"What?!" now _that _got to the tall, skinny young man, "How does that work?"

"It's easy. You fall asleep and wake up."

Once-ler laughed really hard; so hard that he had trouble putting on his left boot. Catherine knew she cracked a joke, but didn't realize it was _that _funny.

Once the young man quieted down, he looked right at Catherine.

"You have a very interesting sense of humor," he smiled at her. Catherine looked back at him.

"Yeah, it's called sarcasm."

"I know what it _is_. I'm just saying I've never heard it as much or used as well as you do it. You make it really funny, for some reason."

"You can thank my mom for that, then."

"Then, tell her I like it."

"Sure."

The Once-ler was finally finished getting dressed.

"Did you have breakfast already?"

"Um, yeah. It's almost time for lunch."

"Well, are you hungry, then?"

"Not really. I can hold off for another hour or two."

"Oh, just say you are, and that we can have breakfast!"

Catherine just looked at the Once-ler. She nodded her head and Once-ler giggled.

"We can have brunch."

"Okay."

"You like pancakes, right?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Cuz that's what you're getting."

Catherine leaned back in her seat, watching the Once-ler getting all the ingredients he needed to make them a pancake brunch.

"Do you have fruit?" Catherine asked.

"On the trees. But it's pretty gross. The Bar-ba-loots tried to make me eat it, but I nearly threw up. For some reason, though, they can't get enough of it."

"Nature's candy."

"Yeah," Once-ler knitted his brows together, pondering that saying since it was new to him.

Catherine stood up and walked over to the window. The drapes were still covering it, and she rolled them up, letting beautiful sunlight in through the window. Once-ler looked behind him to see where the light came from. He saw Catherine by his open window, looking out of it.

Catherine saw little clusters of Bar-ba-loots and Swomee Swans here and there. She sat in Once-ler's chair set up in front of his easel so she could breathe in the fresh air better. Her eyes randomly drew themselves away from the scene outside until she faced Once-ler's easel.

She let her curiosity overcome her and opened the huge sketch pad that was resting on it. She flipped through the pages, starting with the oldest. Pretty much all of the drawings were of the Truffula trees outside the window. It was strange to Catherine because it was the same exact scene in each one. Then she found one of a guitar. And another of the wagon he owned.

"You like them?"

Catherine shot her head up after nearly having a heart attack. She placed the pad back onto its easel. The Once-ler was grinning at her as he stood by his stove, watching his pancakes with a close eye.

"Yeah. They're really cool. But why do you draw the same picture?"

"Because I always want to improve that scene outside. But every time I draw it, it comes out the same. For some reason I can't get it to change."

Catherine gave him a blank look, yet it shown some degree of wonder.

"It's complicated, I know."

"Maybe it means something. Like, maybe the picture will change when you change."

"Look at you, thinking all philosophical-like," the young man smiled. Catherine smiled.

Just then, some orange-colored thing peeked it's head through the open window. Catherine looked out the window when she thought she heard something and screamed. She also fell off the chair because The Lorax scared her yet again. Once-er got startled by her scream and accidentally flipped a pancake onto the floor.

"What the-?" he looked at Catherine on the floor to the Lorax standing on his window sill. Catherine was panting heavily and clucthcing her chest. Then she laid down and began chuckling.

"Sorry, Cassy. You alrihihight?" The Lorax couldn't help but laugh. The girl nodded her head.

"You made me drop a pancake!" the Once-ler yelled. He bent down on the floor and picked up the ruined pancake with a towel. Then he disposed of it in his trash can.

"Geez, Catherine! You need to relax," the young man looked at her still on the floor. She finally stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at The Lorax and giggled.

"You're not nice," she joked, poking the guardian on his belly.

"I apologized already. But I smelled food, and I came to investigate. Can we have some, Beanpole?"

"We?" the Once-ler asked, flipping two more pancakes onto a plate.

"Yeah," the Lorax whistled, "Come on, guys!"

All of a sudden, about two dozen Bar-ba-loots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish came out from different parts of the forest. They all entered the house, one way or another. They surrounded Catherine's legs so she couldn't move much. She tried jumping over them to sit back in Once-ler's chair by the easel. She made it safely and sat down.

"Mustache! I can't feed all of them... again!"

"Come on, Beanpole. We're hungry."

"Fine, fine! Just don't touch any of my stuff. Here, start on these," Once-ler placed a plate of a dozen pancakes on the floor for some of the animals to take. He glanced at Catherine before going back to cooking. The Lorax made his way over to the girl.

"Hey."

"Hi. How do they all fit in here?"

"It's a wonder, isn't it? So... how's he been acting towards you?"

"Fine."

"How about compared to yesterday?"

"A heck of a lot happier."

The Lorax chuckled as he said, "See? I knew it. That guy was getting too lonely. Thanks for this, Cassy."

"No problem. He seems to like me better now."

"He likes you. You'll get along good."

"Thanks."

The Lorax looked at the sketch pad on Once-ler's easel. He smiled and began chortling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Catherine saw him laughing.

"Did you see Beanpole's pad?" the guardian pointed to the easel.

"Yeah. He draws really well. It's just trees, though."

"Oh, you've seen the duplicate."

"Duplicate?" Catherine looked confused.

"Check behind the easel."

Catherine reached behind the easel and felt around it. Her fingers touched something that seemed to be hanging on the easel. She took it and brought it to the front of the easel. It was a sketch pad that looked exactly like the other one.

"Why does he have a second one?" Catherine asked the Lorax. She glanced at the Once-ler to make sure that he wasn't watching them.

"Open it and see. He draws really strange stuff," the Guardian of the Forest chuckled loudly.

Catherine nervously opened the pad. The first picture was of a really intricately drawn flower. And it was colored in with pink materials. She turned to the next page, then the next. Each drawing was different. After the flower was another drawing of his guitar, then some more tiny flowers surrounding one Truffula tree.

"Around the middle it gets interesting," the Lorax said.

Catherine skimmed through the pages until the pictures stopped consisting of flowers. Now Once-ler was drawing rainbows, unicorns and kittens! This made Catherine really wonder...

She looked up at the young man. He was humming and 'bopping' while his butt was shak- Oh god.

Catherine looked at the Lorax again. He fell over laughing. She continued searching through the book. Thank goodness there was no more of that stuff. It was mainly animals now. Then Once-ler had a period of drawing people. It started with just the models. Colorless, faceless, and naked models. Then that grew into people with hair, clothes, and a face. Catherine didn't know who any of them were. But they were very well-drawn.

Catherine smiled when she came across a drawing of The Lorax.

Said creature finally stopped laughing and stood up.

"Did you reach the end yet?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Catherine said back.

"With Pipsqueak. That was the last drawing."

Catherine flipped the pages back to the animal setion. She must've missed it before, but there was Pipsqueak. He was holding a giant marshmallow in his paws.

"You sure that was the last one?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Unless he drew more."

Catherine nodded her head. She flipped the pad to show the Lorax the drawing of him. His eyes widened, then softened considerably. He formed a smile on his lips and looked over at the Once-ler. He was trying to stop a battle between two Humming Fish for a single piece of pancake.

"He likes you, too," Catherine smiled at the guardian and brought the pad back to her lap. She flipped even further through the book. There were many more drawings of the Lorax in it. Some were drawn of him looking angry and others of him looking peaceful. Then she found one of The Lorax and the Once-ler himself. Catherine giggled at it.

It was the Lorax frowning at the Once-ler, and the human was innocently holding his hands up in the air, while an axe was hidden behind his back. She showed it to the guardian beside her. He smiled at it.

The Lorax jumped onto the ledge of the window so he could see the drawings better. That was the last picture of the Lorax. And some more were of the Once-ler. Catherine could see how hee had trouble with these because they didn't look as neat or polished as the others. And a few things that he really looked like were missing.

Catherine looked more. There were more random portraits of people. There was finally a blank page after a lady wearing a giant hat. The girl looked at The Lorax for some sort of explanation.

"When he sees me or anyone around, he hides this one and takes out the other one to make it look like he's drawing normal things. And I guess when he's alone he takes out this one and draws what he really likes in it. What'd ya think?"

"He's very diverse."

"Hehehe... the rainbows and kitties cracked me up."

"Yeah," Catherine smiled. She flipped through the blank pages after all off the drawings to make sure there weren't any more. Then she came across the pencil-drawn legs of a person. It was on the very last page of the pad. Catherine opened it more fully to see what the entire drawing looked like. She gasped when she recognized who it was.

This was a woman wearing an orange T-shirt and light green shorts. She had her hair in a ponytail, with a few strands of hair falling in her face. She wore glasses that fit her well. And she was drawn very skinny with a small smile on her face. But what made the whole picture come together was a square on her right knee.

Catherine closed the sketch pad and put it back where The Lorax originally told her it was hidden.

~The End~


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine didn't metion anything about the drawing she found. The Lorax, thankfully for her, didn't see it either. Once-ler served the animals their breakfast, then they eventually all left. The Lorax stayed behind a little bit longer, but left with the rest of them. Catherine was alone with the Once-ler again.

"You cooked for them really fast," Catherine was still sitting in Once-ler's easel chair. Once-ler had plopped down on his bed and was laying down.

"Thanks," he answered from the bed, not sitting up, "They have the biggest appetites, so I have to work fast. Oh..."

The Once-ler sat up now. He looked at Catherine with an apologetic look.

"I didn't make you anything. I'm really sorry, I'm a terrible host."

"No, you're not. It's fine. I already told you that I wasn't so hungry."

"You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Oh, okay," the Once-ler smiled, "So, anything you'd like to do today?"

"Not really. I'll just do whatever you do, I guess."

Catherine folded her arms across her chest, and leaned on the window sill.

"Really? Cuz I have a pretty disappointing life."

Catherine smiled and said, "Why?"

"Because every day I go into town and try to sell my Thneed. And it doesn't work out so well," Once-ler failed to mention the tomato-throwing to Catherine.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your Thneed is that thing you showed me the other day, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You'll sell it eventually."

"I hope so. So... do you want to come with me?"

"Umm, I really would. Honest... but I'm not sure if I want to. I mean, the last thing you need is an extra person to hold you down while you 'do your thing', right?"

The Once-ler looked hurt as he said, "Right... Of course. But-But maybe it would be nice to have _company _instead of an 'extra person', as you call it."

"You really want me to come?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"What kind of an answer is that? If you really want me to come I wanna hear an 'Of Course!' or a 'Yes!'. Not a 'kinda'," Catherine stood up and made different voices for each phrase. Once-ler laughed at her, which was what she wanted to accomplish with her act.

"So, I'll ask again... Do you really want me to come with you?"

The young man stood up with a smile on his face, "Of course I do, Catherine! I want you to come with me really bad! Yes, yes, yes! Please come!"

Catherine found herself smiling at him, as well.

"Well, okay then," she said kind of quietly. The Once-ler giggled. They were standing in front of each other after all of that.

"Let's get going," the skinny male jogged out of the house, grabbing his Thneed on the way out. Catherine followed him outside. She saw him wearing the pink, fluffy thing as a scarf around his neck. He was saddling up Melvin, the donkey. Melvin looked at the girl apporaching them for the first time. His eyes went wide, then they darted to the Once-ler for an explanation.

Catherine still wasn't as used to animals as the Once-ler was. She stayed a good distance away from the donkey who was eyeing her suspiciously. Once-ler finished fastening his Thneed sign across Melvin and looked at Catherine. He laughed at her face.

"What's the matter?" he ased her, walking closer to her.

"We don't have to ride that thing, right?"

"Hey, Melvin is not a _thing_. He's a very loyal companion of mine. Isn't that right, Melvin?"

The donkey whinnied and faced his head forward, away from the Once-ler.

"That meant yes," Once-ler tried to remain cool. Catherine gave him a look.

"Are we riding him?"

"No. We walk alongside him."

"Okay... I'll walk behind you guys."

"Sure. Whatever you want. But maybe _behind _Melvin isn't the smartest choice," Once-ler smirked and shifted his eyes to the back of Mel-

"Okay! That's it. I'll walk in front of you, then."

Catherine immediately stood in front of the mule, still far away from him. Once-ler gave Melvin the signal and he started trotting along with Once-ler and Catherine.

The girl noticed before that the Once-ler had packed a guitar. And she wondered what for.

"Why'd you bring the guitar?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you bring the guitar?" Catherine said slower and louder.

"Oh... I kinda have a jingle."

Catherine bit back a laugh as she said, "For your thing?"

"Yes, for my thing! It's called a Thneed."

"I know what it's called, but I just don't want to call it that."

"Do _you_ have any better names for it?"

"No because it's a unique item that only you can come up with the name for."

The Once-ler repeated that to himself in his head, and decided to take that as a compliment. The two were quiet for a while, and they were still some distance from the town.

"Are you really gonna sing in front of people?" Catherine asked without looking behind her.

"Yeah... Is that bad?"

"No. Just asking."

The Once-ler felt a grin spread across his lips.

"Wanna sing with me?"

"Heck no!" now Catherine looked behind her shoulder at the Once-ler. He had to walk next to Melvin to hold the rope connecting the donkey to him.

"Why not?" the Once-ler laughed.

"I'm not singing any stupid song in front of a crowd of people."

"Why not?" Once-ler repeated the question. Catherine looked in front of her as she walked.

"Because I don't like singing."

"I think we've already discussed this. And you said that you only like singing when you're alone, correct? Or if you're singing with a group of people. So, right now I think you can sing. You're not necessarily alone, but you've got me to sing with."

"No."

"Here, I'll teach you the song," the Once-ler tied Melvin's rope around his waist, then grabbed his guitar. He played a few strings to tune it.

"You are not playing that," Catherine said, mostly to herself. The Once-ler giggled and walked closer to her, pulling the rope with him, earning a grunt from Melvin.

"No, stop," Catherine looked the opposite way from him when he stood next to her. When he started playing the real notes to his jingle, she walked faster than him to get ahead of him.

_"Everybody needs a Thneed. A fine thing that all people need..."_

The Once-ler sang with a smile on his face, following Catherine. She placed both hands over her ears and continued walking.

"Is it really that bad?" the Once-ler laughed.

"Yes, it is. How do you come up with something like that?"

"I dunno. It just comes to me, I guess."

"Well, make something else come to you. That's a pretty weird jingle."

"It's gonna blow some minds, I'm telling ya."

"Sure," Catherine scoffed, "And you can't sing, either."

"Take that back," the young man threw his guitar over his shoulder and advanced toward Catherine.

"You're not great."

"Take that back, too."

"You are not the best singer."

"You wanna keep going? Cuz you're gonna have to take back three things so far."

Catherine smiled and decided to shut her mouth.

"I'm waiting for at least an apology."

Catherine remained silent. The Once-ler even gave up his attempts to get a real apology.

"What music do you like to listen to?" the young man decided to ask, just to get his new friend to speak.

"My kind of music..."

"Which is?"

"Stuff that I like to listen to."

"Elaborate, please."

"Nothing."

"Hey!"

"You brought that answer on yourself," Catherine walked faster again, the town coming into sight.

"Why won't you tell me? It's not like I'm gonna force you to sing one of your favorite songs or anything," the Once-ler couldn't hide his smile. Catherine gave him a look over her shoulder.

The duo finally reached the entrance to the town. Catherine walked in first, with the Once-ler timidly following behind her.

"Where do you set up?"

"Over there," the tall male pointed to a gazebo in the center of the town.

They continued walking towards that spot, when Catherine heard the mumbling of some of the people watching them walk through the town.

"Oh no, it's him again..."

"... I can't wait to throw stuff at him again..."

"... Is this becoming a routine or something?"

"Look who's coming..."

All of these negative comments made Catherine shoot a death glare at every man or woman she heard say something like that.

Once-ler parked Melvin with his sign nect to the gazebo. He looked nervous. Catherine stood on the other side of the gazebo. The Once-ler grabbed his guitar and looked over at the girl. She gave him a small smile, and that was all he needed to confidently get up on the 'stage'.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I have you're attention, please? I am here to help all of you good, good people today..."

Catherine shook her head and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"I have one simple job, but it's you who will help me out, okay? The product that I have to show you today is something revolutionary and spectacular! It is guaranteed to change the way you live forever!"

Catherine was surprised of the sizeable crowd her friend was getting. She looked up at him and blended in with the crowd.

"I present to you... the Thneed!" Once-ler yanked the pink thing off of his neck and smiled as he held it up for the crowd to see. No one seemed impressed. But Catherine gave him an encouraging smile.

The Once-ler went on to explain what things the Thneed could be used for. It was during this speech that he lost some of his audience. They all shook their heads and chuckled at him before walking away.

"Now, if you'll all bear with me for a minute, I'd like to perform for all of you. It's an original song, so..." the Once-ler nervously chuckled as he spun his guitar around so it was in front of him and began strumming. Catherine's jaw dropped as she listened to it. She couldn't believe he was actually serious about singing that dumb song. No wonder he hadn't been selling the Thneed.

_"Everybody needs a Thneed. A fine thing that all people-"_

Once-ler was cut off by a 'splat' sound. Catherine gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Red peices of seed and peel were sliding down the Once-ler's face. The crowd all laughed at him, and the ones who knew who did it high-fived the tomato-thrower. The crowd of people next proceeded to boo the man who was previously singing. Some miraculosly found more tomatoes and were chucking them at the Once-ler. None of them missed.

Catherine felt really bad, but she was too shy to stand up to them and help the Once-ler.

"Ouch! Hey, stop it! Ow, that hurts! Alright, alright. I'm leaving!" the Once-ler jumped down fron the gazebo and the crowd continued to point and laugh at him.

As the skinny human was trying to unwrap Melvin's rope from a wooden post, another tomato came his way and missed. It hit Melvin's face.

"Hey, stop! That's animal abuse!" the Once-ler yelled at the crowd. They didn't care and continued to throw the red fruits, careful to only hit the Once-ler. He finally untied Melvin and they began walking out of town again. Catherine was too shocked by what happened to follow them.

Once they were outside the town and back on the path in the forest, the Once-ler stopped walking. He looked behind him sadly, to see Catherine walking towards him and Melvin slowly.

"I'm sorry, Melvin. What they did wasn't right," the Once-ler whispered to his mule and used the Thneed to carefully wipe the tomato off his face and short hair.

Catherine felt bad for the Once-ler. She walked slowly because she was afraid he would be mad at her for not doing anything. But he patiently waited for Catherine to catch up to them. Once she did, they stared at each other.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," was the first thing that came out of the Once-ler's mouth.

"No... that was horrible. I never realized what nasty people I have in my town. I'm apologizing on behalf of their behavior, Once-ler. I'm sorry. You shouldn't be."

The young man who was recently humiliated couldn't find what to say. He just looked at Catherine, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Thanks..." he said. Catherine nodded and walked around Melvin to head towards the Truffula forest again. Once-ler watched her for some time before getting himself and Melvin to move.

Catherine walked quickly. Well, that was her normal pace. But she was quiet and her face was blank. She felt terrible about what happened to the Once-ler. Catherine chose to stop and wait for her friend and Melvin to catch up to her. They did and Catherine walked next to the Once-ler at his slow pace.

"You wanna tell me what kind of music you like now?" Once-ler glanced at Catherine. She smiled, and that made him smile, too.

"It pretty much depends on what I hear and what I like. But I'm a fan of classic rock, like from the seventies and sixties."

"Sounds cool. I like to listen to anything with an electric guitar in it."

Catherine smiled when she heard that.

"So, we have similar tastes."

They walked in silence.

"And I take back all the things I said before."

The Once-ler laughed and laid a boney arm across Catherine's shoulders.

"Thank you."

"You're a better singer than anyone I know."

"Even yourself?"

"Especially me."

The young man squeezed Catherine closer to him using his one arm. Catherine looked up at him.

"You still have tomato on your cheek," she pointed out. The Once-ler grinned.

"I'll get it later."

"Okay."

They continued walking, and the Once-ler finally let go of Catherine. When they reached his house, Once-ler unloaded all of the things on Melvin's back. Catherine watched him and swayed back and forth as she did. Once-ler finally finished what he had to do and walked back over to Catherine.

"What were you planning to do now?" the girl asked the Once-ler.

"Well, first I wanna take a nice long shower to get that tomato gook off of my body."

"That would be the ideal thing to do," Catherine smiled, "I'll wait outside or something."

"You sure? You can some inside whenever you want."

"I'm not going to do that ever since seeing you half naked."

That made the Once-ler laugh. Then when he calmed down, "You're right. I'll come get you when I'm done."

"Okay."

The tall, skinny male walked into his home and closed the front door behind him. Catherine sat at her designated spot close to Once-ler's easel window, leaning against the side of the house. She pulled out her music player and also took out some headphones. She placed them over her ears and pressed play on her music. Catherine closed her eyes and let the music take over.

She didn't know how long she waited for the Once-ler, but paused her music when she heard her name being called. Catherine pulled off her headphones so they were resting around her neck.

"Catherine," the Once-ler's voice spoke. The girl looked to her right and saw the Once-ler poking his head out from his open window. He was smiling at her.

"Hi," she said and stood up.

"What were you listening to? You looked really into it," Once-ler bobbed his head back and forth, teasing Catherine. She gently shoved his shoulder when she saw him do that.

"It was one of the three songs I am familiar with of a certain band."

"Thanks for sharing that with me."

"No problem."

"You can come in now."

"Okay."

Catherine jumped through the open window and into Once-ler's house. That made Once-ler chuckle, and it even made Catherine smile widely.

"I didn't know you were athletic, Catherine."

"I'm not. I just assume that every person knows how to get in a house through an open window."

"Alright."

"So, what did you want to do exactly?"

"Something."

"I said exactly."

Once-ler pulled his guitar from out of nowhere and smiled at Catherine as he said, "Teach you my jingle."

"So, you want me to get hit with tomatoes, too? How caring of you," Catherine said sarcastically.

"Good point. But I want you to know it so you can bop your head to it when I sing it," the Once-ler mocked Catherine's head motions when she listens to music again. That earned him a giggle from the girl.

"Alright. Teach me," Catherine leaned on Once-ler's small table and watched him play the opening strings of his Thneed jingle.

_"Everybody needs a Thneed," _the young man sang. Then he said, "Now you try."

"No, I'm not singing it. You said you would teach it to me so I would know how it sounded. I'm not singing a word of this catchy jingle of yours."

"Fine. Have it your way. But I'm gonna catch you singing it somewhere eventually."

"I'm sure you will. G'head. Keep going."

The Once-ler kept singing his song until he didn't write anymore words.

"That was a jingle if I ever heard one. Short, sweet, and... well, Thneed-filled," Catherine commented when the young man finished.

"Thank you. Hey, do you play guitar?"

"No. Piano."

"Oh... are you good at playing the piano?"

"Not great," Catherine shrugged.

"Okay. Just wondering."

Once-ler randomly strummed some more on his guitar while a silence filled the air. Catherine listened, and heard that he was trying out new lyrics for his song.

"... is good. The Thneed is great... It's just about time to- no."

"Need help?" Catherine asked. Once-ler looked up at her, his eyes fixed on hers. Then he smiled.

"Sure. Thanks a lot. I'm, uh... making new lyrics."

"I guessed. So, just what you sang to me is what you've got so far?"

"Yup... all the way up to 'let's hope you're not too late'."

"Okay... Hmm, I heard you before and I was wondering, how much is the Thneed?"

"Four dollars," the Once-ler said simply.

"What if you change that to $3.98? Think about it. 'It's just three ninety-eight'," Catherine spoke the possible lyrics. Once-ler furrowed his brow when he repeated the lyrics in his head. Then he found the notes on his guitar and sang it.

_"... the Thneed is good, the Thneed is great. And it's just three ninety-eight..."_

Once-ler laughed.

"Hey, you're a genius!"

"No, I'm not. I just heard you with that and that's what came to mind."

"Thanks a whole lot, Catherine."

"No thanks necassary."

"I was wondering... well, I wasn't really _wondering_, but why does Meatloaf call you Cassy?"

"He asked if he could call me by a nickname and I gave him that one."

"Oh... is that open for me to use, too?"

"If you want."

"Okay then... From now on, you are Cassy to me."

"Fine with me... Beanpole."

~The End~


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine was in her room, just after coming out of the shower. She was sitting on her bed, looking at her mirror as she brused her long brown hair.

Catherine was thinking about the Once-ler. She thought that she could treat him as a friend now, and not as an awkward acquaintence. Just as she finished brusing her hair, an idea struck her. She placed her brush on her dresser and grabbed a pad and a pen. She softly hummed a tune that made her smile before tapping the pen on her chin. Then, she began writing things down on the pad.

That following morning, Catherine stuffed the pad in her bag and grabbed a 'chocolate and oats' health bar on the way out of her house. She walked quickly out of the town and down the path that led to her new half-friend's house. The excited girl saw The Lorax walking toward the same house. He waved to her and she waved back.

"Hey, Catherine," the Lorax said with a smile hidden under his mustache. Catherine gave him a small smile back.

"Hi. Is he up?" the girl pointed to the Once-ler's house.

"I don't know. I was just about to check," the Lorax wandered over to the door of the strangely built home.

"Hey, Beanp-" the tiny orange guardian wasn't even able to finish what he was saying, or knocking, when the door flung open. It revealed the face of a beaming Once-ler. He completely skipped his gaze over the Lorax to Catherine.

"Hi," he said to her. The Lorax frowned.

"Mornin' to you, too, Beanpole..." the guardian mumbled before walking off to leave them alone.

"Hi. How are you?" Catherine stepped closer to the house. Once-ler moved aside to let her inside his home. She did and he closed the door behind her.

"I'm doing great. How about you?"

"I'm okay... and I have a surpirse for you," Catherine smiled. Once-ler found himself still smiling widely.

"Really? That's really nice of you. Umm... what _is _it?" the taller one moved closer to Catherine, and she took one step back.

"I'll show you. Give me a second," Catherine took off her backpack and placed it on a chair as she searched through it. Once-ler looked over her shoulder to try and get a peek at the 'gift' for him. Catherine looked over her shoulder and gave him a look. Once-ler looked up and whistled innocently. Catherine smiled.

"Okay... here."

The girl handed him a pad of paper. The big smile he previosuly had turned itself into a confused half-grin.

"Wh-What's this?" he chuckled.

"Read it," Catherine explained, tilting her head to the side. Once-ler stood there and read the pad. She watched as he read. Atfter he read just the fifth word, he smiled. As the Once-ler continued reading, his smile grew. The smile eventually turned into a laugh.

In the next second, Catherine felt skinny arms wrap around her. Once-ler was still giggling. He backed up from her and pointed at the pad as he spoke.

"This is amazing! How did you think of this?"

"Last night."

"Oh, Catherine, this is the best gift ever! And it's not even my birthday! Hahaha," Once-ler read the words on the pad over again.

On the pad were lyrics to Once-ler's jingle.

"I'm glad you like it," Catherine said.

"Are you kiding? This is epic! I'm gonna sing it right now!" and the young man ran to get his guitar. Catherine felt very proud of herself for making this person so happy. She took a seat on a chair as the Once-ler came back.

"Okay, you ready?" he took a seat opposite of her. Catherine nodded. Once-ler grinned and began strumming.

_"Everybody needs a Thneed. A fine thing that all people need. The Thneed is good! The Thneed is great! And it's just three ninety-eight."_

Once-ler strummed and during this break, he looked up at Catherine. She wasn't smiling, but looked pleased. Her lack of emotion made him chuckle, but the young man continued playing and singing.

_"Everybody needs a Thneed. It's revolutionary, guaranteed. The Thneed is new. The Thneed is nice. And did you see that price?!"_

That wasn't the end of Catherine's lyrics, but Once-ler thought of trying to impress her. He stood up from his chair and began imrpovising.

_"Since the glorious dawn of man, There's never been a thing to do What this thing can! So, listen carefully..."_

Catherine leaned back in her chair in surprise. Her eyes went wide, and she began to form a smile on her lips. Once-ler knew he was doing what he wanted.

_"... To all the wonderous Things a Thneed can be. It's a sock! It's a suit. Boxing glove. Parachute. A butterfly net. Reuseable diaper. An exercise belt, a runny nose wiper. A slingshot, a muzzle, a jump rope, a hat. A colorful sweater you put on your cat. Nothing else in this world can do that! Old or youg, short or tall, thin or fat. Republican, independent, libertarian or democrat..."_

Catherine sat in the chair, her jaw dropped long ago.

_"And that is why. I can tell you all night. That the Thneed is just right!"_

The last lines Catherine wrote were sung out by the Once-ler and he stopped playing his guitar.

"You're a really awesome song writer," he said. Catherine was still staring at him, stunned.

"Oh my gosh!" Catherine stood up with him, "It's perfect! How did you sing all of that extra stuff?"

Once-ler smiled as he said, "It's no big deal. I was just improvising..."

"Well, it was amazing."

"Thanks... You know, we make a great song-writing team."

Catherine didn't know how to respond to that, so she just nodded. The young man giggled at her.

"Seriously. Thank you," Once-ler placed a hand on her arm. Catherine smiled at him.

"No problem. Seriously," Catherine removed the hand. Once-ler smiled back at her.

"What were you planning to do today?" the girl asked Once-ler, sitting back down.

"Well, it's Sunday. I don't go into town on Sundays. I can do pretty much anything. Did you have any ideas?"

"No."

"I'll think of something. Let's eat. I never did make you any pancakes, did I..."

"No, all of the animals ate them."

"Yeah," Once-ler laughed, "I'll make you fresh ones without any fur attatched."

Catherine gave a single breathy laugh, almost like a 'heh' sound. Once-ler walked to his stove and took out a griddle from the cabinet above the sink. He placed it on a burner and turned on the heat.

"Sorry..." Once-ler spoke after some silence. Catherine gave him a curious look.

"About what?" she said.

"Sorry if I always make you feel uncomfortable. I see it, so don't say you're not. Like when I said we were a good team, I didn't mean anything by that. So, sorry if that confused you. I'm not very good at socializing, especially with girls," Once-ler admitted.

"N-No, it's fine. You're great at talking. I'm the one who has the issues, or whatever. It's probably my fault."

"No, it's not."

"It probably is. I just have a hard time warming up to people."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've had a history of that."

Once-ler smiled as he cracked eggs into a bowl. Then he said, "History?"

"Uh-hu. That's kinda why I... havenofriends," Catherine mumbled quietly and quickly.

"What?"

"I don't really have any _friends _because of my cold body language. I can't warm up to people. I don't know why, but I have a hard time trusting others and making them my friends. The only people I don't feel that way towards are my parents. I know, it's really sad-"

"No, it's not! Really. My mom hates me, so... Please continue. You said you had a history with this?"

"Um... well, a summary would be that every girl or guy I've tried to become friends with... it n-never worked out. And there was this one guy that I dated for a while-"

"Woah, woah. You're meaning to tell me that Catherine-the-Grim has had a boyfriend before? That's just... unbelieveable!"

Catherine giggled as she said, "Shut up."

That was exactly the reaction Once-ler wanted from her.

"Go on."

"I don't think I want to anymore."

"I'm not gonna poke fun at you anymore if that's what you're worried about. I promise," the sound of sizzling pancake batter followed.

"Well... we dated for about a month. And for some reason, I had a hard time talking with him. It was weird. Because he always wanted to touch me or kiss me in my room or even in public. And my entire personality wouldn't let him. So, we had a fight... and I don't think I need to tell you what happened after that."

"Oh... that's terrible. Well, I'm your friend, so you're not friendless. Ahh, you're okay with that, right?"

Catherine had to think about what she was going to say before an answer left her mouth. The silence led Once-ler to continue speaking.

"I mean, if you don't think that, it's okay. I was just speaking from my head, err, thoughts. I was kinda jumping the gun, you know? Sorry."

"No, it's fine. But I like you, I do. You just have to give me some time, okay?"

"Yeah. No problem... Alright, you can sit at the table if you want."

"Sure."

Catherine stood up from the seat she was in to go to the small circular table that created a dining room in the middle of the home. Once-ler brought a plate of warm pancakes to the table, grabbed the syrup, and sat down opposite of Catherine. The girl served herself one, then Once-ler followed.

"These are really good," Catherine said after taking a bite from the warm and fluffy pancakes.

"Thanks."

The pair was quiet for some time more, both suffering through an extremely awkward silence. Finally, Catherine thought of something to talk about.

"So, I told you about my failures in life. How about you tell me about yours?"

"Hmm? Oh, right... umm... Well, I never really knew my dad. I grew up with my mom, my two brothers, my Uncle Ubb and my Aunt Griselda. I never had that father figure to look up to because my entire family picked on me. Maybe that's why I'm as scrawny as I am now. I never built up the muscle to stand up to them. My brothers are... heh, you have _no _idea..."

Catherine looked very sympathetic for the Once-ler now.

"Wow, my family was never like that. I always figured I had a normal family who loves me."

"Well, I made it fine on my own. Pretty much, the only thing that ever gave me the slightest hint of love was Melvin."

"Who exactly is that?"

"My donkey."

Catherine didn't mean to, but she began choking on a piece of pancake she put in her mouth. She thought that was funny, which is why she laughed. She took a napkin and spit out the pancake to make sure she didn't die.

The Once-ler had ran over to her and patted her on the back. Catherine wiped her mouth and giggled at the Once-ler. He smiled back at her, not knowing why. He sat back down on his chair.

"Sorry. I didn't think it was _that_ funny."

"I-I'm sorry toohoo," the girl still chuckled. Once-ler smiled at that, proud that he got her to laugh.

"Yeah... so I had to grow up with that. And only recently I chose to move out of my home and start my Thneed business."

"Oh, okay. I still didn't move out. I don't think I ever will, even though I should eventually get married and get my own place with my future husband. How about you? Are you thinking of ever getting married?"

"Umm... I never really thought about it. I guess if the right person comes along, yeah."

"What about kids? I want two. A boy and a girl. But the girl has to be older."

"Why do you want two?" Once-ler chuckled.

"Because I'm an only child, and I don't want my kid to be alone."

"Oh... and why does the girl have to be older?"

"I dunno. I just like that idea. One of my ex-friend's had an older sister and I thought their relationship was so cute. But they weren't that far apart in age, like maybe a year or two. I like that."

"It's interesting how you planned all of this already."

"Yeah, when you're an only child with no friends you get to thinking a lot."

The young man laughed, placing another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Do you want kids?" Catherine asked him.

"Another thing I never thought about... I'm afraid to say probably not."

"That's fine. It's your opinion, after all. But why not?"

"Because kids are... they're a lot of work. And if I'm going to have a big business, I don't need children to be bothering me every second."

"Oh..." Catherine never thought about the neussance aspect of having kids. Once-ler had a point, but _she _wasn't planning on running a business the rest of her life.

"Sorry if that offends you," Once-ler noticed her silence. Catherine looked up from her plate at Once-ler. He was leaning toward her, over the table.

"It doesn't. It's your opinion. And you make a good point, especially if your Thneed is going anywhere."

"You doubt it, right?"

"What? No! I never said that."

"But I heard the sarcasm in your voice," the young man became hurt and he sunk back in his chair.

"No, I wasn't being sarcastic. I really wasn't. Even though I personally am not a fan of your invention, I know it's going somehwere. Sorry, Once-ler."

The Once-ler was looking at Catherine. He knew she was telling the truth.

"Y-Yeah. Okay," Once-ler stared at his plate of food now, "I'm, um, getting full. You done?"

"Umm, yeah."

Once-ler took her plate from her and walked over to the sink.

"Thanks," Catherine finished. She felt bad for getting him upset. But she already apologized, so she didn't know how she could make it better. But Catherine was smart. She could think of something... right?

~The End~


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine was still sitting at the table while the Once-ler was putting their dishes in the sink. She and he were both silent. When the young man finished his task, he turned to face Catherine.

"Anything you wanted to do today?" Once-ler asked. Catherine looked at him.

"Umm... could we maybe go for a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah. What, you've never walked anywhere before?"

"No, no. I have. I just... never mind. Let's go," Once-ler smiled. Catherine stood up from her chair and headed towards the door to leave the house. Once-ler grabbed his hat before they exited together.

They walked towards the path, but then Catherine halted to a stop. Once-ler stopped as well, confused.

"What?"

"Hmm?" Catherine looked at him innocently.

"Why'd you stop walking?"

"Oh, I fugured that you know your way around the Truffula forest better than me. Soo... please lead me," the girl gestured with her hand in front of her.

"Right... okay, let's get a move on."

And so, the duo walked down the path heading away from the town. Catherine stared at the ground as she walked. Once-ler did the same, but occasionally glanced at her. He smiled when he saw her kicking a small rock with her sneakers, tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration.

When Catherine was about to kick it ahead of her again, Once-ler did the honors for her.

"Hey!" she yelled, looking up at the person who was now kicking her rock.

"You can find another one. There are tons of them around here."

"But that's _my_ rock," Catherine tried taking back her rock with her foot. Once-ler kicked it ahead of both of them so she couldn't get it.

"Umm, who says it is?" the taller one ran towards the rock and kicked it. Catherine easily followed him.

"I do!" the girl tried kicking for the rock again, but Once-ler skillfully kicked it up in teh air and caught it in his hand. He grinned cockily at Catherine, tossing the rock in his hand. Catherine glared at him.

"Give it back!" when she reached for it, Once-ler held it above his head. Catherine whined. She decided not to bother getting it from him anymore and just continued walking the way she was before, save for kicking the rock.

Once-ler looked disappointed. He was trying to get her to loosen up around him. It worked for a good minute or so, but then she gave up. He held out his hand with the rock in it in front of Catherine's face.

"I don't want it anymore," she said glumly. Once-ler still held it there, wanting her to take it. Catherine sighed and reached for the pebble, but it was swooped away from her once more when she tried. The girl gave Once-ler a look and rolled her eyes. Once-ler frowned and decided to quit the rock thing. He threw it behind him, accidentally hitting a Bar-ba-loot in the head. It fell, but quickly recovered, shaking its fist at Once-ler.

"Why did you want to take a walk exactly?" Once-ler asked Catherine.

"Fresh air."

"Ah... and you couldn't get fresh air by sitting near the window in my place?"

Catherine smiled and said, "No. I also wanted to move around."

"You could've done all of this near my home, I'm telling ya."

"Okay, well maybe I didn't want to stay by your house."

"Oh... okay. Sorry."

They walked in more silence.

"Hey, do you know how to skip?" Once-ler blurted out. Catherine looked curiously at him.

"Umm, yeah? Why?"

"Do you wanna skip instead of walk? Because this, my friend, is boooring!" Once-ler skipped around Catherine in a circle as she continued walking.

"I'm gonna trip you," she threatened to make him stop. The skinny male just laughed.

"So?"

"Hey, Beanpole... how about running?" Catherine played a game of her own as she quickly ran out of the skipping circle encircling her and dashed down the path they were on.

"Oh, now we're talking," Once-ler said to himself as he ran after Catherine. He quickly gained on her and was running next to her.

"So... where are we running to, _Cassy_?" the taller one returned with his own nickname.

Catherine glanced at him then looked ahead of her to find some sort of finish line.

"Whoever gets... to the riverbank wins," Catherine said with gasps of air. She gained a lead on Once-ler after she said that. They continued running, one smiling and the other determinned.

They were both running at insane speeds. Once-ler was worried about one of them tripping on the rocky path and hurting themselves. He continued running, nevertheless.

Catherine was also thinking about their safety. But unlike her companion, she did the smart thing and slowed down as they neared the riverbank. Once-ler was still running at top speed, easily passing her.

"Once-ler!" she called out, "Slow down!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears as the inventor continued sprinting. He smiled as he approached the 'finish line'. And he crossed it... with a little too much speed. Once-ler yelped as he launched himself, face first, into the slow-moving river stream. The current wasn't strong enough at this part of the river to sweep him away.

"Once-ler!" Catherine came running as well. She was scared, but sighed in relief when she saw Once-ler in the water. Catherine sat down near the riverbank, out of breath. She plopped down on her back, knowing Once-ler was okay. When she regained her breath, she sat up again. This time, she saw her acquiantence sitting on the other side of the shallow river, barefoot. He was wringing out his socks.

"Well, that was fun," Once-ler said sarcastically.

"It was. Are you okay? I told you to slow down, but I guess you didn't hear me."

"Oh, that was you? I thought it was just the voice inside of my head telling me what the right thing to do was."

Catherine giggled.

"Sorry about your clothes."

"What can you do? It happens," Once-ler smiled, glancing at her. They looked at each other from across the river. Once-ler placed his feet in the water and swung them around.

"You planning on coming over here soon?" Catherine asked. Once-ler nodded, smiling again.

"I don't think I like you anymore. Gah!" Once-ler started of joking, then he plunged himself into the water. The water was at his waist, which was pretty high considering his height. He made his way over to Catherine slowly. The young man climbed out of the river, now sopping wet from the waist down. Catherine giggled at him.

Once-ler heard her laughing at him and shook out his legs, which got Catherine wet. She squealed and wiped the water off of her pants and face. Then she smiled at him. Once-ler smiled back.

"Sorry again," Catherine patted the skinny man's thigh. Once-ler chuckled.

"What? You don't think you're getting the same treatment?" Once-ler asked. Catherine's eyes widened.

"Oh no! You're not doing... Once-ler! Stop!" Catherine tried escaping, but was caught around the waist. The Once-ler was now standing and held Catherine in his arms, bridal style.

"Please don't," Catherine begged, bracing herself for the watery impact.

"You laughed at me. Now it's my turn to laugh at you," Once-ler laughed evilly. Catherine screamed as she felt herself flying in the air, only to fall and land in the cool river water. She popped up out of the water, still screaming. Once-ler was cracking up on the riverbank.

Catherine spit water out of her mouth and wiped wet hair our of her eyes. She heard and saw Once-ler rolling on the ground because he was laughing so hard. She splashed a huge wave of water at him to shut him up. He was soon sputtering and flopping around like a fish. Catherine giggled, still in the water.

Once-ler eventually got over being wet and helped Catherine out of the river. The girl sat next to the young man on the riverbank. Hr plaid purple shirt that she put on over a white tank top was completely soaked. She removed that piece of her clothing, as well as her wet socks and sneakers.

"My parents are going to kill me..." she said, staring at her discarded clothes.

"No, they're not. They might yell... but they won't kill you."

"Thanks, Once-ler."

"You still have a few hours to dry off at my place."

"I can stay?"

"Of course. Friends he- err, people who know each other pretty well help each other out. Right?" Once-ler chuckled, slightly embarrassed. Catherine just looked at him, then sighed through her nose.

"You can say friends if you want. We're getting there," she forced a smile to make Once-ler feel less uncomfortable.

"Glad to hear that," Once-ler gave Catherine a genuine, wide smile.

They both looked at each other without speaking for a short time. Then Once-ler laughed.

"What?" Catherine asked, smiling herself.

"Y-You're soaked."

"You are, too."

"I know," Once-ler shook his arm out to purposely get Catherine even more wet.

She giggled as she said, "I hate you."

"Hate you, too," the young man smiled back at her.

"Should we start heading back?"

"Nah, I like it out here."

"Fine."

Catherine and the Once-ler just stared either at the sky or into the river for a short period of time. Catherine suddenly gasped and scooted back from the riverbank. Once-ler looked at her, alarmed.

"What?" he asked.

Catherine just shook her head and got as far back from the river as possible. Once-ler stared at the water, which was what seemed to freak her out. Then he chuckled when he saw a Humming Fish staring at him from the river.

"You're scared of him?"

"Well... you aren't? It can sing! That's not normal!" Catherine hugged her knees close to her chest.

"You're right. It's not normal... It's awesome!" Once-ler brought his head closer to the water, "Hey there, little guy."

The Humming Fish giggled and used his fin to splash the tall, skinny human with water. Once-ler shook his face and spit out the water that made its way into his mouth.

"Why you..." Once-ler reached out his hand to try and grab the fish, but he missed. The Once-ler also somehow lost his balance and fell off the riverbank and into the water again. Catherine crawled over to the river again to make sure her companion was okay. She saw him frowning with his arms folded across his chest. Then he felt his head, but gasped when his fedora wasn't there. Him and Catherine both stared down the quickly flowing river stream. The young man's hat was floating on down. Once-ler quickly made it to his feet and walked through the water to reach the hat in time.

"Once-ler, wait!" Catherine saw that there was a pretty big drop where the fedora hat was heading and she didn't want the Once-ler to get hurt. She stood up and ran down the length of the river with the skinny male.

Once-ler was determined to retrieve his hat. He soon resorted to swimming when the water got deep enough. Catherine was still jogging on the land by his side.

"Once-ler there's a drop!" Catherine alerted him when she saw the hat about to go over the mini waterfall.

"What?" Once-ler couldn't hear over the rushing water. Then he saw his fedora suddenly disappear. But nothing really registered with him until he, too, joined his poor hat. Catherine ran faster, in case she had to jump in the water and save him. She thankfully saw the Once-ler's head pop up out of the water, gasping for air.

"Get out of the water!" the girl screamed, still running. She noticed that the stream's current was getting faster and stronger.

Once-ler was no longer able to swim by himself without the current carrying him toward the fedora, which was still floating away.

"It's just a hat! Think... about it!" Catherine continued yelling. She was getting out of breath quickly.

"Yeah, b-but it's _my _hat!" Once-ler stroked and kicked with his arms and legs, moving even faster with the river. Catherine whined. She didn't want him getting hurt.

"Please!" she wailed out one last time. Once-ler ignored her, especially when he was fingertips away from his precious hat. He swam and stroked. Once-ler dodged a rock sticking out of the water, but that seperated him from his hat even more. He built up all of his strength and shot himself under the water like a torpedo and popped up again. Once-ler stuck out his hand and grabbed the hat.

He held onto it with a firm grip, and tried turning himself around. Catherine was never one of those movie characters who quickly think of ways to rescue people. She was more of a watcher. That did not help her in this situation.

Catherine's lungs were on fire and she felt like she was about to pass out.

"Once-ler!" she screamed out. Then she fell to her knees, clutching her burning stomach and ribs. The girl looked up to see where the Once-ler went. At first, she became scared because she didn't see him. Then out of nowhere a hand popped up from the water and grabbed a slippery rock. Once-ler lifted himself out of the water and onto that rock. He was smiling triumphantly, fedora hat still clutched in his hand. His smile faded, however, when he saw Catherine lying on her side on the land. He stretched one incredibly long leg out from the rock and hopped onto the riverbank. The Once-ler ran to Catherine, who was breathing heaily and still holding her midriff.

"Catherine! Are you okay?" the young man kneeled next to her. Catherine began a coughing fit, but nodded her head. Her face was quickly reddening from the heat mixed with her lack of air. Once-ler helped her sit up. Once she was, Once-ler watched her carefully. He was making sure she wasn't injured. All he saw was her chest rising and falling in a very noticeable way. Once-ler gently placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. The girl's eyes were glassy due to her vicious coughing. Catherine wipe her eyes and coughed once more.

Once-ler continued looking after her, both of them silent. Then the tall male felt himself landing roughly on his back on the grass, and someone was on top of him. Catherine had launched herslef at him and tackled him in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh..." she said, squeezing Once-ler even tighter. Now he was having trouble breathing. He hesitated before lightly hugging her in return. Then Catherine immediately got off of him and punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Once-ler clutched his arm in pain, "Wh-What was that for?!"

"For nearly getting yourself killed, genius!" Catherine was turning even redder than she was before.

"Wha- Bu.. huh?" Once-ler was speechless and his arm was throbbing. Catherine continued her rant.

"Why did you do that? Are you really that... Oh my gosh. You're an idiot! Why would you risk your life for a stupid _hat_?" she brought her arm back to slug him again, but One-ler laid on his back and used his legs to get himself away from her.

"Why?!" Catherine advanced on him.

"Be-Because... because this is my dad's hat..." Once-ler whispered, his eyes averting their gaze from Catherine. The young girl's face changed quickly from anger to understanding and care. Her face retured to its normal color and her eyes were no longer filled with imaginary flames. She crawled over to the Once-ler, who was still holding his upper arm.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was-"

"Yeah... it's okay."

Once-ler lifted himself into a sitting position, still staring at the grass. Catherine felt horrible now. She just couldn't really handle it if he got hurt. She stared at him now. He was still sopping wet, hair stuck to his forehead, right arm possibly swelling and bruising. And the girl saw that in his hand was the fedora hat.

"You okay?" was all Catherine could think of asking. Once-ler glanced at her quickly and nodded his head.

"Do you, umm... wanna head back? No, I mean... it's your house so I don't really say what goes on..." Catherine was quickly getting flustered with the silent treatment she was receiving from the Once-ler.

Even though Catherine was confused, she somehow knew that Once-ler wasn't talking to her becasue he was scared of her. But the bad thing was that she didn't know how to go home from where they were if she wanted to. She needed Once-ler to guide her.

"Look... I'm willing to leave you alone. But I don't know how to leave."

Once-ler lifted his eyes and saw how hurt Catherine was by his actions. The girl saw his mouth turn into a very small smile. Then he blinked, breathed in, and stood up. He hed out a hand to pull Catherine to her feet. The girl just stared at him. She didn't even know that she reached out her hand and grasped the Once-ler's. He yanked her off the ground and began walking towards the other end of the river where they began. Catherine came back to reality and gloomily followed the Once-ler. Neither of them talked.

Catherine was staring at the ground in front of her as she walked. Once-ler was ahead of her by at least a foot. The young girl occasionally looked at his back to see river water still dripping from his clothes and hair. He didn't seem to care.

Silence wasn't any way to build a friendship...

~The End~


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine followed the Once-ler back to his home. She wasn't feeling as guilty as before, mainly because she enjoyed the silence. Still, she found herself thinking that she was a bad person for thinking that.

"I'm sorry, Once-ler," Catherine closed the door behind her as she entered the tall man's home.

"It's okay. Here," Once-ler had pulled down a towel from a shelf and handed it to Catherine. She took it from him and began drying her face.

"Thanks."

"I-I'm gonna, uh, change. Do you mind?" Once-ler wrung out part of his still wet shirt.

"Go ahead."

Once-ler smiled and took a towel with him into his bathroom and shut the door. Catherine made sure that Once-ler wasn't coming out for a short while. She closed the single shade on the open window and moved to a corner in the room. She took off her wet tank top and wrang it out, hoping Once-ler wouldn't mind if his floor got wet. The girl couldn't believe how much water ended up on the floor after she did that. Catherine really didn't think it was smart if she put the wet clothes back on. With only her bra on, Catherine wrapped the towel Once-ler gave her around her upper body and knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute," came the quick reply from Once-ler.

"No, take your time. But I was wondering... um, would you mind if I wear one of your shirts? Both of mine are wet," Catherine felt extremely awkward asking that. There was no answer for some time. Then the door shot open and Once-ler walked out. Catherine backed up into her corner.

"Catherine?" the tall young man peeked his head around his home.

"I'm over here. But don't come closer!"

"Wh-Why?"

"I only have a towel on..."

Once-ler now noticed the wet shirts hanging on one of his chair's. He snorted.

"Oh, well, umm... sorry. I thought you would still be dressed. D-Do you still want my shirt?" Once-ler mustered out through chuckles. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, please."

"Okahay."

Once-ler found a white t-shirt of his that he only wore for sleep. He plucked it out of his dresser and walked closer to where Catherine was.

"I'm gonna throw it to you, okay?"

"Yeah."

The Once-ler tossed the shirt in Catherine's hidden direction. She missed, and she bent down to pick it up. The young man chuckled some more.

"I hear that."

"Well, it's kinda sad that you dropped it. We're, like, two feet away from each other."

"Alright, alright. Just go over there or something."

Catherine kept her bra on, even though it was damp, and slipped the t-shirt over her head. Then she appeared from the corner she was in and hung the towel on a hanger in the house.

Once-ler smiled at her. The shirt fit her perfectly, besides the fact that it was slightly long on her. It didn't suprise him.

"Thank you," Catherine said to him.

"Heh, it's my pleasure."

"You still mad at me?" Catherine bashfully asked, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and getting a brush out of her backpack.

"No... you just scared me when you freaked out on me."

"I know... I'm really sorry. I was just so scared that you might've gotten hurt and-"

"Don't worry about it. I only got a cut on my ankle. But it hurts 'cus it's one of those tiny ones."

Catherine smirked as she brushed out her thick and long hair. Once-ler sat down on his bed and watched her.

"How do you brush that much hair?" he asked.

"I just do."

"I could never have it that long."

"Well, you're a dude."

"Guys have long hair like that. But I wouldn't be able to maintain it."

"Okay."

Catherine reached a rat's nest and winced in pain as she tried to un-knot it.

"See?" Once-ler smirked. Catherine gave him a look as she finished brushing out her damp hair. She pulled her hair back up in a ponytail, some of her bangs making their way out of the hairtie.

"You know, we should have a sleepover one of these days," Once-ler talked to the ceiling, since he was now laying on his back on his bed. Catherine walked closer to the Once-ler and sat on a seat closest to the bed.

"No, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"First off, we're not even good friends yet, and second-"

"You watched me nearly drown in a river and you're wearing one of my shirts. I think we can safely say that we're there."

Catherine gave him a look, but it was incredibly hard to fight the smile on her face. She let it show, since Once-ler was too busy staring at the yellow ceiling of his house.

"My second point is that you're a boy and I'm a girl..."

"So?"

"So... sleepovers don't really work that way. It's supposed to be either girls-only or boys-only."

"Who cares? We'll sleep in different beds. Duh!" Once-ler sat up and grinned at Catherine.

"W-Well... No."

"No?"

"No, I won't do it."

"How about next year?"

"Why would that be any different?"

"We should be closer friends by _next year_."

"Still no. Plus, my parents wouldn't let me."

"Well then, I'll just have to go to your house instead."

"No!" Catherine didn't mean to shriek. Once-ler laughed at her.

"I'm kidding, Cass," the tall man reassured her, "Lighten up."

"Oh... well, my parents wouldn't let me. Even if there was a responsible adult in the house."

"Catherine, listen. You're eighteen. I think you're old enough to do what you want."

"Yeah, but as long as I live under my parent's roof, I have to abide by their rules."

Once-ler snorted, "Is that what they told you? My mom didn't even care what I did! It was the best!"

"Yeah, well, my family cares about my well-being," Catherine glared at the Once-ler. She was fine with all the jokes, but she didn't appreciate this young man insulting her family. She also didn't think it was right for the Once-ler to conpare her mom to his, seeing that his didn't even love him enough to care about what he was doing. But she didn't say that out loud, of course.

"Okay..." Once-ler was now silent, "But can you still ask them?"

Clearly, he didn't get what the hidden insult was behind what Catherine said. She rolled her eyes.

"I think I need to get back home," Catherine grabbed her bag and wet clothes.

"Hey, wait a minute... What's wrong?"

"I just don't wanna get home late."

"Late? It's, like, one. Stay..." Once-ler gave Catherine a sad look. She just looked at him.

"Please?"

Catherine thought it over. The girl ended up sighing and putting all of her things back.

"You can sleep over tonight if you wa-"

"No."

"Okay. Or you can go back home... alone," Once-ler smirked. Catherine shook her head at him, grinning very slightly.

"Seriosuly though, could you ask them?"

"I guess. But I already know the answer."

"You never know. They could say yes."

"Whatever."

Once-ler sat back down on his bed after standing up when Catherine got up to leave. Catherine took her seat on a different chair, farther from the bed. When there was a silence between the two, Catherine looked around the home. She realized just then that it was pretty dark inside. Then her eyes saw the window she closed and walked over to it to let light into the bright-colored home of the Once-ler.

"Why was that-? I didn't even know there were shades there..."

"How do you not know that?"

"Because I always keep the window open because I enjoy getting fresh air."

"Okay."

A knock came on the door just then. Once-ler walked to the door and opened it. The Lorax was standing there.

"Oh thank goodness!" was the first thing that came out of The Lorax's mouth. Then he smacked the Once-ler's leg.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"One of the Humming Fish just told me that you nearly killed yourself in the river! What's the matter with you?!" the small guardian walked into the home, very frustrated.

"Did you hear about this, Cassy?"

"Umm... yeah. I was there..."

Lorax paused and just stared at her. Then he smacked her on the leg, too.

"What the heck?!" Catherine grabbed her leg in disbelief. Once-ler snorted then began giggling.

"What's wrong with you kids?!"

"She wanted to go for a walk-"

"But it was his idea to go in the water-"

"No, it wasn't! I fell into the-"

"Because you ran with-"

"You! I ran with you-"

"You're stupid!"

"No, you are!"

The girl and young man both glared at each other. The Lorax was moving his head back and forth while they were bickering. This was insane.

"Alright, you two! That's enough. I don't really... I'm just happy that you're not dead. Stay out of trouble, please, The Lorax jumped onto the window sill.

"Geez..." the Guardian of the Forest muttered under his breath as he jumped off the ledge and outside. Catherine and the Once-ler watched him go.

"He's mad at you, you know," Once-ler mumbled. Catherine shot around to face him. Their faces were inches away from each other, though Catherine had to look up at him.

"He's always mad at _you_, so don't blame this on me. It was your stupidity that landed you in the water. I told you to stop, but you didn't listen to me. The Lorax is mad at both of us, not just me."

"No, he's always mad at me. But now he roped you into his hate ring, too!"

Catherine just looked up at him, her eyes never leaving his. The girl never acted like that before. This was the ultimate sign of direspect, in her eyes. She was in someone's elses life that they willingly let her into. And she was yelling at him as if... well, she never yelled at anyone like this. Catherine backed down from her firm position and stared at the floor, completely embarrassed with herself.

"I-I'm sorry."

Once-ler chuckled at her now shy and timid attitude. And he thought she was just beginning to break out of her shell of solitude.

"Don't apologize. It's fine. Everyone fights. It's natural in a friendsh- Um, it's just natural to fight. Yeah. Like, don't your parents ever fight?"

Catherine nodded her head.

"See? It's fine. And I forgive you, if that makes you feel better. I'm not blaming you for anything, either. It was my fault, and I take the blame for it. It's enough that Meatloaf is mad at me; I'm used to it. But I won't want him mad at you, too. I'll tell him. He still likes you. So don't worry, Cassy. Okay?" Once-ler draped an arm over her shoulder. Catherine looked up at him. He adjusted her glasses for her and smiled. Catherine nodded her head.

"Good. I've said it once, and I'll say it again: cheer up," the tall young man gently shook Catherine then let go of her.

"Okay. Thanks."

They looked at each other, Once-ler fondly at Catherine. Then the girl smiled widely at the tall young man and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Thanks. You're an awesome friend, Once-ler."

The Once-ler hugged her back with a smile of his own. He sighed in relief to hear that word come from her mouth: Friend.

~The End~


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine hadn't shared much about how her current life was with the Once-ler. It was true that she still lived with her parents and didn't really have a job, but she had been looking at places to live for some time now.

She also never shared with her one friend that her parents have been fighting and not speaking to each other frequently. Catherine always ended up in her room, upset with her parents for not sorting themselves out.

Then one day, Catherine woke up to hear her parents yelling at each other again. She sighed and decided to stay in her room until they simmered down. But as she continued listening, the shouting seemed to grow worse. When Catherine heard smashing was the point when she raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where the fight was taking place.

Her father had grabbed a knife and was advancing on her mother, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"DAD!" Catherine screamed and ran to her father. She tried to grab the knife out of her father's hand. His eyes were wide, and he looked almost insane. Her mother's face was tear-stained, with the same insanity on her face.

Then Catherine's mom ran out of the house after grabbing a bag from a couch. Catherine ran after her.

"Mom! Mom, please don't go. MOM!" Catherine's own eyes were leaking with tears now. How could her family have come to this?

She watched helplessly as her mother got in their car and drove off. Now Catherine was on all fours on her lawn, sobbing.

"Good riddens!" Catherine heard her father yell from the door.

"Get back inside, Catherine," Thomas, Catherine's dad, ordered.

Catherine stood up and faced her dad with pure loathing written on her face. She slowly backed away from her house, shaking her head.

"Come back, now."

Catherine continued backing up. It was only when her father advanced on her, still brandishing the kitchen knife, that she screamed and ran away from her home and towards the end of the village.

The girl stumbled a bit as she ran. She ran into the Truffula forest, not looking behind her. Catherine was heading to the only place she could call home at the moment: Once-ler's house. It was still early in the morning, so she doubted he'd be up. Still, she had to go somewhere.

Finally, with a stitch in her side, Catherine reached the Once-ler's house. She rapped on the door with her fist, taking in gasps of air. The door opened as someone spoke from inside the house.

"Meatloaf, I told you before I-" Once-ler was rubbing his eyes sleepily as he stepped into his doorway, but was cut off when Catherine shot herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, hi, Catherine," Once-ler was kind of startled to see her act like this and be at his house this early in the morning. It was only when he felt her shaking against him when he knew something was going on. The young man tried pulling her away from himself to see her face.

"Catherine? Is everything okay?" Once-ler finally managed to pry her off of his torso. He gasped when he saw her face. Her eyes were red and she was crying. Once-ler pulled her back into the bone-crushing hug without thinking.

"What happened?" he asked her. Catherine cried even harder into his shoulder. Once-ler began rubbing Catherine's back soothingly. After a while, the girl began to calm down so she was able to speak.

"Catherine, what happened?"

"M-My parents... fought. My dad had a-a knife, and my mom... drove away. Then he came after me with the knife, and I-I ran..." Catherine tried to make her story as short as possible.

The Once-ler was speechless. He just looked at Catherine and wanted to cry himself. The only thing he could think to do was hug her, and that's what he did.

"I'm so, _so _sorry."

Catherine leaned into the Once-ler, both of them still standing. She gripped him around his thin waist and closed her eyes. What she went through was horrible, and she couldn't think to have a better friend than the one she was with now.

"T-Thank you."

"You should sit," the Once-ler led Catherine to his bed, which was still messy since he just woke up. He sat down first, then she followed. The tall man allowed her to lean on him, if she wanted. Catherine gripped onto his waist and leaned against him, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you up," Catherine said in a shaky whisper. The Once-ler actually chuckled.

"That's the last thing I care about right now, Cassy."

Catherine snuggled closer against her friend. She stared at his chest as she hugged him to comfort herself, and this was the first time she paid attention to what he was wearing.

"Nice pajamas," she said in a croaky whisper. Once-ler laughed and hugged Catherine closer to himself. He was wearing a baby blue matching pajama pants and shirt with yellow ducks on them. He looked down at her and checked what she was wearing. She was also in her pajamas, and she was barefoot.

"So, you ran woke up pretty recently too, I'm guessing."

"Yeah. I woke up to them fighting."

"I'm really sorry about that, Catherine. You are welcome to stay here, if you want. At least until you feel it's safe to return home."

"I don't think they're ever getting back together, Once-ler. I should return, but I know they're not."

"I think the best thing to do at the moment is to stay here. Just for the day."

"Yeah. Okay," Catherine sniffed.

"You're still shaking. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well, I'm kinda cold."

The morning was slightly chilly, and she was only wearing a tank-top with sweatpants, so Catherine had a right to be cold.

"Hang on," Once-ler got off his bed and walked to a dresser he kept his clothes in. He pulled out a long-sleeved, button-down shirt and a pair of socks and gave them to Catherine. She thanked him and draped the shirt over herself. The young woman also wiped her feet clean of any dirt or grass and slipped on Once-ler's socks. The were too big for her, so she had to roll them up a couple of times.

"You hungry?" Once-ler asked her when he saw that she was settled in his clothes. Catherine nodded her head.

"Alright," Once-ler, still dawned in his pajamas, went over to his stove and turned on the gas. He got the ingredients he needed to make batter for pancakes, which was his favorite meal in the world.

Catherine scooted herself up further on Once-ler's bed and leaned against the headboard, closing her eyes. She hugged herself with the long sleeves of Once-ler's shirt. All of this still wasn't registering with Catherine. It seemed too unreal to be true.

The sound of Once-ler clearing his throat brought Catherine back to reality. He was standing next to his bed holding a cup of something.

"Here. I made tea."

"Oh... Thank you," Catherine took the steaming mug from the Once-ler. He went back to the stove to finish cooking his pancakes. As Catherine sipped her tea, she watched the Once-ler cook. She saw how his pants were too short for him and barely reached his ankles, and how his hair was disheveled from just getting out of bed. Then she realized that she couldn't look much better than him. Her hair was down, and she never took her glasses with her. This would pose a serious problem since she was almost blind without them.

"I can serve you food from there, if you want," Once-ler held a tray of pancakes in his hand.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll sit down," Catherine got herself off Once-ler's bed and seated herself at his round dining table. The girl began eating the pancakes Once-ler set out for her right away. He joined her at the table short after. She looked at him and saw that he looked tired.

"I really am sorry for waking you up," Catherine apologized through a mouthful of pancake. Once-ler smiled at her and dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand.

"You look tired," she said.

"You look a bit worse for wear yourself. You're welcome to take a nap or something. I'll sleep on the... floor or something."

"No, I don't really nap."

"You don't? How do you function? You don't sleep in _and_ you don't nap!"

Catherine smiled and took another sip from her tea.

"I just get into the habit."

"Well-" the Once-ler yawned, "-I don't see how you do that."

Catherine rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"I am kinda sleepy, though," Catherine admitted.

"You're welcome to sleep on my bed."

"Not sleep. Just rest."

"Yeah, whatever. You can sleep there," Once-ler smiled when he pointed at his bed. Catherine smiled back weakly and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I'm glad I can help you in any way I can."

Catherine and the Once-ler continued eating their breakfast in silence. Catherine finished first and waited for the Once-ler to do the same. She took her empty plate and brought it to the sink and rinsed it. Once-ler jumped up from his seat and grabbed the faucet's extendable head from Catherine.

"Hey!" she yelled at him.

"Nonono. I will clean these dishes. I won't let you do work. You just go rest."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay..." Catherine walked over to Once-ler's bed and sat in it. She didn't really feel comfortable sleeping in someone else's bed, so she sat up against the headboard like before.

The skinny male finished the dishes and dried his hands when he saw Catherine sitting, awake, in his bed. He chuckled at this behavior.

"If you're not very comfortable with me in the room, don't worry. I'm taking a shower, so feel free to fall asleep."

The Once-ler went into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. Catherine finally felt able to relax and settled herself in her friend's bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The Once-ler was washing himself in the shower when he thought of a song. So, he began singing it, quietly.

_"The way her hair falls in her eyes,_

_Makes me wonder if she'll_

_Ever see through my disguise._

_And I'm under her spell._

_Everything is falling_

_And I don't know where to land._

_No one knows who she is_

_And they don't know who I am._

_Ca-a-assy._

_Ca-a-assy,_

_Why can't you see?_

_What you're doin' to me."_

The Once-ler paused in his singing when he realized he'd been cleaning the same part of his body over three times already. He turned off the water in the shower and wrapped himself in a towel from his waist down.

He continued humming as he brushed his teeth and put on clean clothes. He stepped out of his bathroom and smiled when he saw Catherine asleep on his bed. The Once-ler walked over to her and carefully pulled the blanket over her without waking her up.

The lanky young man pulled on his shoes and went outside to feed Melvin. He saw the Guardian of the Forest walking towards him as he filled the wooden cradle with grain for his donkey to eat.

"Morning, Beanpole. I'm surprised to see you up and about so early."

"Well... Catherine came over because she had some family problems."

"Really? About what?"

"She says that her parents were fighting... badly. And her dad got old of weapons and tried to attack her and her mom."

"Are you serious?"

The Once-ler nodded.

"Geez. It's a sick world, kid. Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"Oh."

The Lorax watched Once-ler do his daily chores. Then he grinned.

"You know, this is a really nice thing you're doing, Beanpole... helping her out."

"Well... this is what friends are for. And I don't think I'll go into town today. I'd rather stay with Catherine while she's going through this."

"Good idea."

"See you later, Meatloaf."

"Bye," the Lorax walked off toward the forest.

Once-ler finished doing everything he needed to do and headed back to his house. He crept inside, grabbed his guitar, and made his way back outside.

The young, tall man settled himself against a Truffula tree, hidden under its shade. He made up the chords to the song he was singing in the shower before.

_"I've seen you laugh in the face of death._

_Even when you're just standing there_

_You take away my breath._

_And maybe,_

_Some day you'll hear my song and_

_Understand that all along_

_There's something more,_

_That I'm trying to say!_

_When I say!_

_Ca-a-assy._

_Ca-a-aaassy._

_Why can't you see?_

_What you're doin' to me..._

_What you're doin'... to me."_

The Once-ler continued strumming random tunes on his guitar, staring at the sky as he did so.

Catherine remained asleep in Once-ler's bed, but she tossed around in it a bit before going still once again.

The Once-ler was getting tired himself, since he was woken up four hours before his normal time. He leaned even further against the trunk of the Truffula tree and shut his eyes, still playing his guitar. After a while, though, the tune became less and less like melodies and more like random strumming. The Once-ler soon sunk to the ground, with his guitar resting on his lap and his hat over his eyes, and fell asleep under the shade of the Truffula tree.

Sleeping just seemed like the **right** thing to do at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Catherine woke up, the sun shone brightly into the Once-ler's house. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the flood of light penetrating the darkness. The girl stretched under the Once-ler's covers and just stared at the ceiling. Catherine was thinking about how nice he was to her, and he even let her sleep in his bed.

So, Catherine got out of his bed and made it for him. Then she walked around his home, checking to see if he was with her. When she realized that he wasn't there, the girl went over to his easel and pulled out the hidden pad. Catherine smiled as she remembered the first time she looked at this book with the Lorax.

She flipped toward the end of the pad and discovered newer drawings that weren't there when she last looked at it. They were now of busts of people that she didn't know, and once more of the Lorax and the Once-ler.

Catherine braced herself for the last few pages in the pad because she found herself staring out of the paper at her last time. And sure enough, there was the same drawing the Once-ler had made of her with her tank-top, shorts, and band-aid on her knee. The young woman turned the page and brushed hair out of her eyes.

The next page was filled with different doodles of her making different facial expressions, and all around it were hearts. Her very own name headlined the page. Catherine felt even closer to her friend now that she saw this picture. It made her feel special and loved in her current time of loneliness and darkness.

The last two pages in the pad had Catherine and the Lorax together, seemingly talking; the other was of Catherine and the Once-ler. They just stood straight on the page, staring at the viewer. It didn't look finished yet because some of the lines were smudged and dull.

Catherine put the pad back where she found it and looked out the window right next to her. She could see Melvin the donkey snacking on some grain, and a few Bar-ba-loots in the distance trying to get fruits down from a Truffula tree. The slim girl scoped around for any signs of the Once-ler, but she didn't see his tall and lanky figure anywhere.

Catherine pulled Once-ler's shirt around herself tighter and stepped out of his house, closing the door behind her. She breathed in the early afternoon air and walked around the Once-ler's house.

Looking at her surroundings, Catherine never noticed the amount of trees that enveloped her. Hundreds of Truffula trees surrounded the Once-ler's home, making it stand out in the vast sea of nature.

As she walked, Catherine wondered how the Once-ler found this one clear spot of land to build his house upon. Ever since meeting him, her life was made up of wonders and new discoveries every day.

Something rustled behind a nearby bush, which made Catherine stop in her tracks and stare at the bush. It stopped moving, and that's when Catherine approached the plant. She peeked behind it and found the Once-ler sprawled out on the ground, snoring. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. His guitar was upside-down on the ground next to him, and his hat was tilted, covering part of his face.

Catherine watched him toss and turn some more, but she didn't want to disturb him. She figured that the Lorax or some other forest animal would come along and do it for her.

So, deciding to wait until he woke up, Catherine rested herself under another Truffula tree not too far from where the Once-ler was napping. She laid down on the surprisingly soft grass and stared up at the sky, resting her hands behind her head.

Catherine thought of her parents and wondered how her family could've come down to using weapons and violence against each other. Her eyes burned when she remembered seeing her mother drive off on her and her father standing at the door of her house, brandishing a knife. She let a tear leak from her eye and run down her cheek. Catherine didn't know how long it would take for her home to be safe to return to. Maybe her mother called the police on her dad and they arrested him already. Maybe her mom was now living in her home alone, waiting for Catherine to come home.

These thoughts, and many more, ran through Catherine's mind as she lay down in the grass of the Truffula forest.

The Once-ler was now curled up in a ball under the shade of a Truffula. He was still snoring.

Three Bar-ba-loots were scoping nearby trees for any fruits when they came across the Once-ler's tree. They motioned to each other excitedly when one of them caught sight of a bunch of large and juicy fruits. The Bar-ba-loots used teamwork to unattatch the fruits from the tree. But one of them dropped the fruit it was so eagerly plucking and it fell right onto the Once-ler's head. He jumped awake with a start.

"Hey!" Once-ler rubbed his head, glaring upward at the Bar-ba-loots who were retreating quickly.

"Whatever..." the young man mumbled. He stretched and yawned, then grabbed his guitar and stood up. The Once-ler looked in the direction of his house, and then his eyes fell upon the flat mass on the ground that was Catherine. He giggled, thinking it silly that she would be lying on the ground like he was.

The Once-ler snuck up to Catherine as quietly as he could and when he was just above her, he whispered, "Boo."

Catherine gasped and her head shot upward to view her scarer. The Once-ler was holding his sides from laughing so hard. Catherine had stood up, her heart racing, but she couldn't hide the smile that was spreading on her lips.

"You suck," Catherine smiled and shoved the Once-ler's shoulder teasingly.

"Wooohhh... Hehehe, that was too funny! What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I wanted to wait for you to wake up."

"Oh, okay. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

The Once-ler laughed once more then answered with, "Yes, I did. Until the Bar-ba-loots dropped a fruit on my head."

Catherine refrained from laughing, but nodded, biting her lip.

"Wanna head back to my place?" the young man asked her.

"Sure."

They reached the Once-ler's house and he went it first. Catherine took the seat by Once-ler's easel, smiling slightly at the pad she knew was hidden behind it. The taller of the two sat on a chair for his dining table, and faced Catherine. He smiled at the way she looked wearing his clothes. It was almost comical, but cute.

"I see you made my bed," the Once-ler said. Catherine nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They sat in an awkward silence, Catherine looking out the window and the Once-ler studying the hands on his lap. Then Catherine decided to break the silence with something that had been bugging her for a while.

"I-I don't exactly know when it will be safe for me to return home, Once-ler," she paused to see if he was listening. When she saw him looking directly at her, she continued.

"I really don't think I should stay here when you have such little space already. But I don't know where my mom drove off to, and I have no other relatives that live anywhere I know of. A-And I'm scared to return to my home in case my dad comes after me again..." Catherine's voice faltered at the end. The Once-ler felt utter sorrow for Catherine.

"Look, I-I would be worried like you are now if I was in your shoes. But it's really all up to you, and I'm always gonna be here if you need any kind of help," the Once-ler was trying to phrase this so it would not come out the way he actually wanted to say it in case it would confuse Catherine.

"And since you know of no one else, you are allowed to stay here as long as you want," the young man winced at that bad part of his speech, hoping she didn't catch on. He quickly recovered, however, with this, "Unless you want to try and find your mom."

Catherine was staring out of the Once-ler's window that whole time, and she cleared her throat and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"That's really nice of you," Catherine faced the Once-ler, trying to show him a smile.

"Oh yeah, it's no trouble. No trouble at all."

"So... will you let me sleep over?" Catherine had a feeling in the deepest parts of her stomach that she knew the answer. The Once-ler didn't fail her gut by answering immediately with an enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

"Yeah, you can take my bed and I'll..." the Once-ler was smiling as he looked around his house, "I'll find somewhere."

Catherine smiled at her friend, and the only person she felt she knew at the time. She looked out of the window once more and saw the sun disappear under a blanket of dark-gray clouds. The wind picked up speed as she watched the sunlight fade away from the forest.

"Looks like it'll rain later. Hopefully it isn't gonna be a storm. It was pretty bad last time," the Once-ler stood up and placed his guitar in a box in the corner of the room.

"What was bad?" asked Catherine.

"The last storm I experienced in the Truffula forest. The wind was howling and I spent the entire next day drying my floors."

"Oh geez... Yeah, let's hope it isn't that bad."

Catherine watched the Once-ler put a few of his things in order.

"You know, if it _is_ a storm, you can have your bed back. I wouldn't want you sleeping on the floor then end up getting soaked by morning."

"No, I wouldn't say yes even if that did happen. You have free reign over my bed until you get back on your feet."

"Well... I'm actually looking for a home. I was, at least, before all of this."

"Really?" the Once-ler failed at trying to hide his disappointment in that word. He was hoping she would stay with him for a while.

"Yeah," Catherine noticed the odd tone in the Once-ler's voice when he said that. The wind blew through the open window and made Catherine shiver. She stood up to close the shade over the window. But the wind just caused it to flap around. The Once-ler saw her struggling with it and walked over to her.

"You have to tie it to the leg of the chair," the tall young man stood next to Catherine and tied the string of the shade to the leg on the easel's chair. He stood up straight when he was finished, not really noticing just how close he was to Catherine. She looked up at him with that same dazed face. Then the Once-ler blushed and removed himself from the window area. Catherine shook her head and tightened Once-ler's shirt around herself.

"A-Are you cold?"

"Hmm? No, no. I'm fine."

The two of them stood awkwardly apart from each other now.

"Once-ler?" Catherine asked almost in a whisper.

"Yeah?" said young man answered, trying to sound normal.

"I really want to thank you for being my friend. You're the first real friend I ever had and... It just means a lot to me."

Catherine tried to read the expression on the Once-ler's face. As she said that she was thinking of the drawings of her in the Once-ler's sketch pad. With that, she really hoped he had an answer for her.

"I-I..." then the tall young man sighed then looked at Catherine, warmly smiling at her. It made Catherine's stomach do a flip, which she didn't quite understand.

"It's a pleasure to be your friend, Cassy. I'll always be here for you," the Once-ler approached Catherine, "And... you've helped me out a lot in the past few weeks, too. I never had good friends in the past, so it was just me and my brothers all the time. You kind of filled a hole in my life that's been empty since I was old enough to walk and talk. So, thank you."

Catherine was staring at the Once-ler, her mouth agape. She was shaking slightly on the spot where she stood.

The Once-ler was directly in front of Catherine now, looking down at her. Then, just as nervous as she was, the skinny male took Catherine's hands in his.

"You're a really awesome friend."

And he leaned down and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

The Once-ler released Catherine's lips. He looked down at her, his eyes opening and mouth slightly open. Catherine's eyes were as wide as they could get, her heart was pounding against her ribcage, and her stomach was doing gymnastics. Her and the taller young man stared at each other, pressed up against each other. Both of them were speechless. Catherine couldn't feel her immediate body too well, and the Once-ler was a little light-headed from the silence and suspense.

"I-I just kissed you..." the Once-ler said quietly. Catherine's head voluntarily nodded slowly.

"I noticed."

The skinny male's mouth shut, and his eyes were looking left and right, but neither him nor Catherine moved.

"Are you okay with it?"

Catherine's head continued to bob up an down in slow motion. Then her body reacted without her mind leading the way. She reached her hands up and lowered the Once-ler's head so she kissed him on the lips. She let go of him almost as quickly.

"And I kissed you," Catherine whispered.

"Yeah... you did."

They looked at each other for a bit more. A few Swomee Swans squawked from outside, but neither of them acted like they heard it.

Then, at the same time, Catherine and the Once-ler shot their heads toward each other, but collided foreheads and backed up from each other. They both held their foreheads in pain. The two of them tried again, but moved in slower. Their lips met again, and the Once-ler wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist, and the girl wrapped hers around the Once-ler's neck. They pulled away from each other, looking into the other's eyes.

"Wow..." they said simultaneously. The Once-ler grinned, but Catherine continued to gape up at him. He lifted his hand up and tugged at her cheek playfully.

"Smile. It's okay."

The corners of her lips twitched, then she hugged the Once-ler. He hugged her back.

"We're friends now, right?" Catherine said, still hugging him. The Once-ler chuckled.

"Right."

The Lorax had went looking for the Once-ler earlier when he saw that he wasn't home. And, without any success, he trooped back to his human acquaintance's home. He stopped, however, when he saw the Once-ler and Catherine embracing each other. The guardian watched that with his head cocked to the side, wondering why they were doing that. Still, he didn't want to interrupt them, even if it was just a hug. He walked around to the front of the house so he wouldn't be seen by either of them and listened for when it would be safe to appear.

Then the sound of thunder rang through the Truffula forest. The Lorax jumped and looked up at the sky, while the Once-ler and Catherine broke apart and looked at the closed window shade.

"Yeah, it's a storm," Once-ler said after lifting the shade to look at the darkening sky, "It's bound to rain any minute."

Then there came a rapping on the door. The Once-ler opened the door and the Lorax stood there, looking up at him.

"Hiya, Beanpole."

"Hey, Mustache. What do you want?"

"Nuthin'. I was just coming to check up on ya. Cassy in there with you?"

"Yes, but we weren't doing anything," the Once-ler answered quickly.

"Riiight. Can I come inside? I'm not too good with storms."

"But you're the Guardian of the Forest, shouldn't you crawl into a tree stump or something and wait until it's over?"

"Yeah, you see... water doesn't mix well with my fur. It gets it all pouffy and-"

"Alright, get in here."

"Thanks."

The Lorax stepped inside to see Catherine sitting on the Once-ler's easel chair, staring into space with an out-of-focus look on her face.

"Hi, Cassy!"

Catherine snapped out of her daze and looked down at the Lorax who was smiling at her.

"Hi."

"How've ya been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I-I've been..." she glanced at the Once-ler, "Better."

The young man gave Catherine an appreciative smile.

"What's been happening in your life?" the tiny orange puff ball asked, perching himself on a chair at the Once-ler's dining table. Another wave of thunder shook the air.

"Nothing good. My parents are divorced and my dad-"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it sorta happened this morning."

"How could- That's not- Why?"

"I don't know, I guess they just got sick of each other. But my dad came at my mom and me with a knife today, so... I kind of had a suckey day."

"I'm so sorry, Cassy."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but that's a terrible thing."

"I know. Thanks for caring," Catherine reached down and ruffled the fur on the Lorax's head. He smiled at her then turned to the Once-ler.

"You knew about this?" he asked the tall young man.

"Yeah."

Lightning shot through the sky at that moment, followed by a blast of thunder.

"Meatloaf?"

"Yes?"

"Are any animals gonna stay here?"

"I don't think so. They can handle storms. Why?"

"I just don't want a part two of the last time I woke up and the entire forest was stuffed inside my house."

"Oh yeah. Hehehe. That won't happen again, Beanpole. So, Cassy, where are you sleeping? Going back to your house?"

"I don't think so. My dad is kinda..." Catherine swallowed, "Not _right_ at the moment. Once-ler offered me to stay here and I agreed. So, I'll probably be staying here for a while."

"Nice. Yeah, this is probably the best thing to do if your dad's hostile."

The Lorax turned back to the Once-ler, who was sitting on another one of his dining room chairs. He raised his eyebrow, smirking. The lanky man also cocked an eyebrow, confused with the look he was getting.

"What?" he mouthed to the Lorax when Catherine went to lift up the shade and look out the window.

The guardian nodded his head in Catherine's direction. The Once-ler blushed furiously. The Lorax smiled widely and turned back to face Catherine.

"It's raining," Catherine reported after shutting the shade again. And sure enough, the pitter-patter of rain began to hit the roof of Once-ler's home.

"Oh boy... Well, we have quite a night to look forward to, guys."

The Once-ler stood up and began to man-down the house to make sure not too much water can get inside. This required going outside, so he went outside and returned ten minutes later soaked. Catherine smiled at him, feeling bad that he was wet.

"I'll... be in there," he pointed to his bathroom. The young man grabbed some dry clothes and shut the door to the bathroom behind him.

"How did you get here after your dad flipped on ya, Cassy?"

"I... ran. And the Once-ler was here to help me."

"Good. At least you're in safe hands now."

"Yeah."

The Once-ler came out of the bathroom and sat with the Lorax and I. We all talked until we ate dinner the Once-ler cooked for us. Finally, it was time to go to sleep.

"I call the bed," the Lorax said after yawning. The Once-ler picked up the guardian by the back of his neck when he advanced towards the bed.

"No, Catherine has the bed. I already gave it to her."

"Then where do ya expect me to sleep, Beanpole?"

"Umm... I don't know. I'm sleeping on the floor, so..."

"I choose the bed. You don't mind if I sleep with you, do ya, Cassy?"

"Um..."

"No, Mustache! You sleep on the floor with me."

"Alright, alright. Geez, calm down, kid. You better have something soft for me to sleep on."

"Yeah, I do," then he said under his breath, "How about your fluffy-"

The Once-ler was cut off when Catherine gently smacked his arm in warning. He sheepishly smiled and went to get a large sleeping bag for he and the Lorax to sleep on.

Catherine yawned and went to sit on the Once-ler's bed. She just realized that she was still wearing his shirt. The girl snuggled it closer to herself, and it somehow comforted her during the rage of the storm outside.

The Once-ler returned with a deflated balloon-type thing and smiled when he saw Catherine sitting on his bed. He approached her.

"Hi," he said. It seemed weird talking to her because they didn't even act as if they kissed each other that same day.

"Oh, hi. Is that your mattress?" Catherine pointed at the flat plastic thing in the Once-ler's hand.

"Oh, this? I-It's..." he brought his voice down to a whisper, "Okay, I don't exactly have sleeping bags or a mattress or anything, so I found this inflatable raft and I'm gonna use it. Don't tell Meatloaf, he doesn't know yet."

"Sure. I could really sleep on-"

"No. You're very stubborn," the Once-ler smiled and caressed Catherine's cheek, but she pulled away when she saw the Lorax looking in their direction. The Once-ler cleared his throat and went to inflate the raft as Catherine yawned again.

After another half hour, everyone was settled and silent in their respective 'beds'. The Lorax wasn't happy about sharing a bed with the Once-ler, especially since it wasn't even a _bed_ they were sleeping on. Catherine had fallen asleep the minute she closed her eyes.

The Lorax had waited until Catherine was completely asleep until he spoke to the Once-ler. He rolled onto his back and glanced at the young man allowing him to sleep with him.

"Hey."

No response.

"Hey, Beanpole!" the guardian whispered louder, poking the Once-ler's shoulder.

"What is it, Mustache?" the lanky man's back was to the Lorax.

"How long've you and Cassy been... you know?" he grinned.

"I don't think we're together or anything."

The Once-ler laid on his back now, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm fine if you are, I was just curious."

"No, I... I kinda..." the Once-ler mumbled some inaudible words after that.

"What?"

"I kinda, sorta, kinda... kissedher."

"Ohohoho!" the Lorax jeered, "Never knew you had it in ya, Beanpole. How did she feel about it?"

"I don't know. You kinda came in just after we..."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"Yeah, what can you do? It was pretty... awkward, anyway."

The Lorax snorted.

"It was!" the Once-ler even smiled.

"Yeah, I bet, Beanpole. Does she have any names for ya yet? Like, Oncie?"

"Eew, Mustache!" the Once-ler gently nudged a laughing Lorax. Another wave of thunder shook the sky.

"Remember when you said you'd never like her?"

"Yeah."

"You were wrong, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And I was right."

"Mmhm."

"That's right."

"Umm, no offense to you, Meatloaf, but I'm kinda tired. You mind if I-?"

"Nah, g'head. I think I'm packing it in, too. G'night, Stringbean."

"Night, Puff ball."

And the Once-ler fell asleep thinking of Catherine, dreaming of her, and waking up to see her in his bed. Everything was going good at the time. And everything seemed... right.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine woke up to the sound of loud snoring. She shut her eyes, longing to remain asleep. But when the snoring grew intolerable she rolled over onto her side. Catherine opened one eye to see who was making that noise. She smiled when she saw the Once-ler cuddling with the Lorax, both of them still sleeping. The girl found out that it was the Lorax snoring so loudly. Catherine found it funny how something so small can make such a loud noise.

Catherine rolled onto her back, yawning and stretching. She could hear birds chirping and squawking outside, which was a good sign that the weather had gotten better since the previous night. She shivered and pulled the blankets over herself again, since she no longer wore Once-ler's shirt after disposing of it last night. She only had her skimpy tank top and sweat pants on.

The skinny girl lay on the Once-ler's bed awake, but stared at the ceiling, thinking. She heard groaning and glanced toward the sleeping mass on the inflatable raft. She saw the Once-ler squirming on the 'bed'. To avoid anything awkward, she wondered if she'd be better off feigning sleep when the Once-ler officially woke up.

Just as she was deciding, the Once-ler groaned loudly and sat up on the raft. Catherine's instinct took over and she lay down flat on the bed, her eyes closed.

The Once-ler yawned and scratched his eyes. He looked at Catherine's apparently sleeping form on his bed and smiled. He stood up and rolled up the shade on the window near his easel and breathed in the misty morning air. The young man looked back at Catherine and saw her 'sleeping'. The Once-ler walked closer to her to completely take _her_ in.

Catherine tried not to move, or open her eyes. She could feel Once-ler staring at her.

"You don't have to pretend, you know."

Catherine opened her eyes to see the Once-ler grinned at her.

"How could you tell?"

"You were breathing pretty fast and I saw your eyes move."

"Oh."

"So," he sat on the edge of his bed, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. I could tell you were pretty comfortable with the Lorax."

"What do you mean?"

"You were hugging him like a teddy bear. I saw you two when I woke up."

"I was not," the Once-ler blushed.

"Were too."

The lanky young man was silent after, just staring at Catherine. But when he saw her smiling, he couldn't help but do so also.

"I was thinking of trying to sell my Thneed again today. It's up to you if you want to come with me."

"Umm... I'll have to think about that."

"Okay... and, um, Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday... we sorta... _kissed_."

Catherine was silent, so the Once-ler continued.

"And I kinda... _like_ you," he drawled out.

Catherine's eyes seemed to light up at that, and she felt her heart flutter.

"So... does that mean anything?" he finished.

"I guess it does. And I kinda like you, Once-ler."

"Really?" he smiled widely at the news. She nodded.

"Great! So, does this mean we're dating?"

"Umm... I don't know."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait until you're ready."

"Okay, thanks."

The Once-ler leaned in and quickly planted a kiss on Catherine's cheek. She couldn't fight the blush that crawled up her cheeks, and she hugged him in return.

The Lorax began to stir just then. The Once-ler looked down at him then laid down on his bed horizontally, stretching his hands above his head. Catherine proceeded to do the same, but leaned on the pillow instead.

The Lorax sat up and scratched his stomach sleepily. His eyes fell upon Catherine and the Once-ler in the same bed, (even though Once-ler was lying across the foot of the bed) and he immediately felt like he was intruding on something. He tried to stand up quietly and leave them alone, but was stopped when the Once-ler mumbled, "Morning, Meatloaf."

"Hi there."

Catherine sat up and looked down at the Lorax. He turned around and smiled at the two of them.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Beanpole. I'm just gonna go and check up on the animals to see how they held up last night. Bye."

"Alright, bye."

The little orange Guardian of the Forest left and now Catherine and the Once-ler were left alone. The young man cautiously reached out his hand and placed in on top of Catherine's. She twitched her hand at first, but let it stay where it was.

"I think today I'll let you go into town by yourself," Catherine said. The Once-ler squeezed her hand tighter.

"Yeah, I figured. Okay. I want to get a pretty early start since I didn't go yesterday. I'll make us breakfast, and then I'll go. Is that okay?"

"Yes, but you don't have to make breakfast. I'll make it today, it's not a lot of work."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," the skinny male laughed. Catherine smiled at him and got out of bed. Her hair hadn't been brushed since yesterday, and it felt all curly and knotty. She wished she had a hair tie at the least.

The Once-ler, she saw, had went into the bathroom. Her eyes searched the room for something to use on her hair. Then she saw a box in the corner of the room with a pink fluffy thing sticking out of one end. The girl approached the box and pulled out the Once-ler's Thneed.

"Hmm..." she said to herself. Then she bent and twisted the Thneed and used it as a scrunchie for her hair. She looked at herself in a mirror and smiled. 'How could no one want to buy this?' she wondered.

Catherine began searching through the Once-ler's fridge to find stuff to cook with. There was no doubt that he needed to go grocery shopping soon. She pulled out three eggs and a stick of butter. Then she went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a medium-sized pan. Catherine placed the pan on the stove and let it heat up.

She cracked the eggs into a bowl and beat them with salt and pepper. Then she poured the contents onto the sizzling pan. She fished for a spatula to serve the eggs with.

The Once-ler came out of the bathroom just then, fully clothed. He smiled when he saw Catherine at work.

"What're you making?" he asked.

"Scrambled eggs."

"Are they good?"

"What, you've never had them before?"

"Well, I grew up with hillbillies. All we ate were pancakes and meat. I've never actually had the egg by itself."

"Well, it's good."

"Okay, whatever you say."

The Once-ler began to set the table while Catherine put the cooled eggs on a plate to serve them on. They sat down together and started to eat. The Once-ler was just staring at the eggs with interest and mild disgust.

"Eat them. It won't kill you," Catherine encouraged him. The lanky young man picked up his fork, but didn't proceed to do much more. Catherine shook her head, spearing another piece of her scrambled eggs.

"Do I really have to feed you?"

The Once-ler chuckled nervously at the joke.

"I can make you pancakes if you-"

"No, I'll eat this. I should really learn to try something new."

"Then go ahead. I won't eat until I see you start."

The Once-ler watched as Catherine put down her fork, making a soft clinking noise as it rested on her plate. She proceeded to stare right back at him.

"Umm..."

The young man picked up his fork again and lifted it to his mouth. Catherine continued to stare at him. The Once-ler sighed, then ate the eggs. He chewed, curious about its taste, then swallowed.

"It's not _bad_... just kinda bland."

"Well, you're eating it 'cause I'm not cooking anymore food for you."

The Once-ler grinned and kept eating, as did Catherine.

They finished almost at the exact time, but the Once-ler beat Catherine to picking up their plates and putting them in the sink.

"Hey... can I borrow some clothes?" Catherine nervously asked the Once-ler. He was doing the dishes, and she was standing nervously at the table.

"Of course. You can pick what you like from the dresser."

"Thanks so much. And do you have a toothbrush?"

"Ahh... there should be a new one in the cabinet under the bathroom sink."

"Okay."

Catherine grabbed a shirt and pants from the Once-ler's closet, then went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She had to roll up the sleeves on the shirt and the hem of the pants for them to fit her properly. She exited the bathroom, fully dressed, and she even used the Once-ler's comb to fix her hair. The girl saw the Once-ler humming and jiving to a made-up tune as he did the dishes. She smiled at him.

"Hey," Catherine made her presence known.

"Oh, hi," The Once-ler turned and grinned at Catherine, "You look great."

"Thanks. I noticed that all of your clothes pretty much look the same. Is that on purpose?"

"Well... they were the only type of clothes my mom was willing to give me."

"Oh..." Catherine felt a strong pity for her friend.

"But they're nice and I like them, so everything's good."

Catherine nodded. Her possible boyfriend finished up the dishes and proceeded to get dressed. When he was fully ready, he grabbed his Thneed.

"I think today's the day, Cassy. I can _feel _it."

"Well, have fun."

"Can I get a good luck kiss?"

"No, now get out of here," Catherine jokingly pushed Once-ler out the door.

"Hey!"

"See you later, Beanpole."

Catherine waved to the Once-ler as he packed up Melvin and headed towards town.


End file.
